Flower of Lotus
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: Los hijos de Shinigami-sama vuelven a la Death City, mientras pasean por los alrededores encuentran una torre abandonada y en ella se encuentra la persona a la que Kid amará más que nada, pero su romance no sera posible, porque ella es...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Hubo una guerra, en la que Shinigamis y brujas pelearon hasta casi destruirse entre ellos. Pero las brujas acabaron perdiendo; entonces Shinigami-sama tomó el mando, y decidió que controlaría el balance del mundo, desde el mundo de los humanos.

Los años pasaron, unos seis siglos después de la guerra, Shinigami-sama y su esposa tuvieron dos hijos. El mayor Death the Kid y la menor Death Alice, ambos gemelos. El mayor sería el heredero y ocuparía el puesto de su padre. Ambos habían nacido con dones, Kid había nacido con el don de ver el pasado y el futuro, esto le ayudaría a ver las consecuencias de una decisión en el futuro, y también de corroborar datos en el pasado. Su hermana en cambio había nacido con el don de leer la mente de los demás, así que les sería de gran ayuda a su padre y a su hermano.

Sus hijos crecieron normalmente hasta sus 17 años, entonces se quedaron congelados en esa edad, los años pasaron y ellos continuaban en esa forma, por otra parte su padre decidió enviarlos a una de las embajadas del Shibusen en Europa.

Los años pasaron, todo parecía normal…pero nadie sospechaba que todo daría una vuelta de 180 grados cuando los hijos de Shinigami-sama cumplirían 200 años de edad y volverían a su lugar de nacimiento…

El hijo de Shinigami-sama se enamoraría…de la persona más inesperada…

To be continued…

**Hehehehehe…comencé otra historia…la idea se me vino mientras escuchaba las aburridas clases de mi profesor de filosofía, como nunca presto atención me puse a fantasear y la idea se me vino a la cabeza…XD**

**Como ven, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la del manga o el anime…es algo sacado de mi loca cabecita de FanGirl XD**

**Ah! Y saqué algunos personajes de mi otra historia: The Unmasked Secret. Pero aquí se los presentaran de nuevo así que no hay problema…**

**Bueno, procuraré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, sin embargo como siempre la escuela es el gran obstáculo T^T… y como el director tiene una obsesión con los exámenes, y la próxima es la semana de exámenes…serán 8 exámenes…8…**

**Eso al menos me hace sentir mejor…ó_ò…**

**Bueno…nos vemos! XD!**

**Ray D.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Bueno, le agradezco a mi querido profesor de filosofía: "Gobo" como le decimos, porque durante sus monótonas clases de Filosofía se me vino la idea para esta historia… y como yo de: Filosofía, Tablas de verdad, silogismos y no se q cosas, me lleva la…me puse a fantasear y la idea se me vino!**

**Bueno aquí va! Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Primer Encuentro**

"_Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable_

_¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla...!_

_¿Jamás hasta ahora supe lo que es el verdadero amor?_

_Ojos desmiéntalo si pueden!_

_Porque jamás hasta esta noche conocí la verdadera hermosura!"_

_**Romeo y Julieta, Acto Primero, escena V**_

La razón por la que nuestro padre nos había pedido volver a la Death City era por el aniversario número ocho del aniversario de la victoria de mi padre en la guerra contra las brujas de hace muchos años…la número ocho…la más perfecta…

Alice y yo habíamos vivido en la Death City hasta que cumplimos 17 y nos quedamos congelados en ese aspecto; de ahí no cambiamos más. Entonces nuestro padre decidió enviarnos a otra embajada del Shibusen en Europa. La embajada se traslado y nosotros con ella, primero fuimos a parar a Inglaterra, luego a Grecia, luego a Francia, luego a Rusia, y por último a Italia, donde nos quedamos los últimos 30 años. Italia era un lugar maravilloso; su cultura, su moda, su clima, todo era perfecto…

A diferencia de la Death City, que estaba en medio de un bosque inmenso, en medio de la nada. Muchas veces Alice y yo nos habíamos preguntado porque nuestro padre había construido ahí su base, pero la respuesta era la misma. Estaba alejado de la sociedad para no involucrar a humanos y así cumplir su deber tranquilamente.

Íbamos en un jet privado, yo estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, harto del mismo paisaje solo veía árboles y más árboles... Alice estaba a mi lado leyendo una revista de adolecentes, aunque ya no se la consideraría una adolecente. Dos asientos más adelante estaban mis armas: las gemelas Thompson y las armas de mi hermana: los gemelos Leiria. Me harté de ver el paisaje y decidí echarle una siesta; pero Alice de repente se sobresaltó y se abalanzó encima mío para ver por la ventana.

"Oye…" –le dije.

"Ya estamos cerca!" –exclamó. En efecto a lo lejos alcancé a ver la Death City con el Shibusen tan simétrico como siempre. Me di cuenta de que la ciudad había crecido, se había expandido. Entonces vi hacia el bosque y me pareció ver una estructura gris en medio de los árboles, pero la perdí de vista.

"Que era eso?"

"Uh? Qué cosa?" –me preguntó mi hermana repentinamente eufórica.

"No…nada me pareció ver algo…" –Alice se quedo callada unos momentos.

"Seguro es una estructura de las antiguas, sabes que aun quedan muchas por los alrededores" –dijo.

"Volviste a leer mi mente! Eso no se vale!"

"si no me lo dices…yo misma lo averiguare" –dijo maliciosamente.

"Tu…"

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos; el jet aterrizo en la terraza del Shibusen. Bajamos del jet Alice y yo, y detrás de nosotros nuestras armas. Había un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad…bueno que se parecían a nosotros porque nosotros teníamos muchos más años que ellos. Alice se acercó a las dos chicas que había ahí, yo por mi parte me acerqué a la única persona que conocía de ahí.

"Soul!" –era el segundo hijo de la familia Evans; y el primo de las armas de Alice.

"Kid…ha pasado mucho tiempo eh?" –chocamos las manos.

"Solo unos meses desde que nos visitaste en Italia" –le dije. Al lado de Soul había un chico musculoso de cabellos celestes peinados en puntas. Tenía un tatuaje de una estrella en su brazo.

"El es Black Star"

"Hola…mucho gusto" –le salude.

"YO EL GRAN B*S TENGO EL HONOR DE CONOCER AL HIJO DEL JEFE SHINIGAMI-SAMA" –comenzó a gritar- mucho gusto" –dijo tranquilamente.

"Eh…si…mucho gusto"

"Soul! Black Star!" –dijo Alice acercándose a ellos, ya se conocían seguro por la pagina web del Shibusen.

"hola…eres el hermano de Alice-chan verdad?" –dijo una chica alta de cabello negro peinado en una colita, y sus ojos eran de un color violáceo. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, que estaba algo ruborizada al verme.

"No, aquí también no…sí, soy Death the Kid" –dije cortésmente, evitando mirar a la rubia.

"Soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…ella es Maka Albarn" –dijo al darse cuenta de que la otra no iba poder presentarse. Reconocí ambos apellidos inmediatamente.

"Nakatsukasa? La familia que ha apoyado al Shibusen desde hace años?"

"Si…"

"Ya veo…y Albarn? Tu padre no es la Death Scythe de mi padre?"

"Así es…" –dijo con voz tímida.

"Hola! Qué onda! –dijo mi padre saliendo de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, seguido de nuestra madre.

"Papá –dijo Alice abrazando a nuestro padre- te eche de menos!"

"Yo igual! Los extrañé a los dos!" –dijo mi padre con una lágrima.

"Tiene como 200 años…y actúa de 8…" –pensé.

"Y? Dónde está mi hijo? El heredero de mi puesto?" –preguntó una vez se separó de Alice y esta fue a abrasar a nuestra madre.

"Padre, ha pasa…ay!" –me abrazó bruscamente.

"Kid! Te extrañé mucho" –dijo con otra lágrima.

"Padre…no soy un niño!"

"Comparado con tu padre Kid, aun eres un niño" –dijo mi madre acercándose. Me abrazó con dulzura y me despeino.

"No me despeines!" –todos se rieron de aquella excesiva demostración de cariño familiar

Nos dirigimos a la Death Room, que no había cambiado nada; tomamos té a lo japonés; todos juntos. Alice charlaba con Tsubaki y Maka que no paraba de mirarme de vez en cuando; preferí ignorarla; para sí no hacerle ninguna ilusión; después de todo no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

Nuestro padre nos habló del aniversario, sería un baile formal de máscaras como aquellos que hacían los nobles y aristócratas. Iba a ser algo dificultoso; puesto que las chicas no estaban acostumbradas de usar vestidos tan aparatosos y complicados de ponerse. Y para los chicos ponerse un traje de etiqueta era casi cosa de viejos. Pero para mí y Alice era solo recordar viejos tiempos.

Nuestro padre nos pidió que le diéramos una mano, como enseñar a los chicos y chicas a bailar formalmente; porque en una fiesta así jamás pondrían música dance, o electrónica, o alguna de las actualidades. A Alice le pidió que le ayudara a las chicas con lo de los vestidos, y a mí a los chicos con todo lo referido a 'etiqueta'. Yo me iba a esforzar para que ese aniversario fuera el más simétrico y perfecto.

Entonces entraron a la Death Room Sebastian y Kotonoha, nuestras antiguas armas, yo había vuelto a Kotonoha una Death Scythe y Alice a Sebastian. Sebastian era la segunda Death Scythe más poderosa y Kotonoha la tercera. La más poderosa era el padre de Maka. Alice y yo hacíamos una competencia; quien convertía más DS más poderosas. En la anterior vez Alice me gano por un poco, esta vez yo le iba a ganar.

"Sebastian!" –Alice fue a saludarle. Cuando Kotonoha me vio, se lanzó encima de mí llorando dramáticamente, rodeándome.

"Kid-kun! Te extrañé! Por qué no me has contactado?" –dijo llorando.

"No pude…ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado –me reí en mi fuero interno al ver que no había cambiado- a demás estabas con…ay! Kotonoha!" –ella comenzó a estrecharme con más fuerza, ella podía parecer una chica débil pero tenía una fuerza abominable. Seguramente yo ya me estaba poniendo azul porque me estaba asfixiando; y los demás se alarmaron.

"Kotonoha lo estás matando!" –dijo Alice. Kotonoha dejo de estrecharme.

"Ah…lo siento"

"No hay problema…" –recuperé el aire y Kotonoha continuo abrazándome. Era como una niña pequeña. Después fuimos a pasear. Alice fue con Tsubaki y Maka; y yo con B*S, Soul Y Kotonoha. Estuvimos charlando, ellos me ponían al tanto de cosas en la escuela, hasta que Kotonoha se fijó en su reloj y se fue.

"Te quiere mucho eh?" –me dijo Soul sonriendo.

"Es porque yo cumplí su sueño de convertirse en una Death Scythe" –dije tranquilamente. Entonces B*S se detuvo y me miró confundido.

"Eh? Kotonoha es tu arma?"

"fue mi arma hace…5 años creo…"

"…ºº eh?" –estaba perdido en la luna.

"Esto no es cool! –dijo Soul golpeándose la cabeza- olvidé mencionarle a cerca de tu edad…B*S, Kid realmente tiene más de 100 años; incluso ya va por los 200 años" –hubo un silencio.

"Y? Cual es tu secreto…para mantenerte tan joven?" –dijo el baboso.

"Recuerda que soy inmortal * "

"…Ah…cierto ºº"

"Mira que lento "

"Mira que lento " –nos reímos y B*S se alteró. Un grupo de estudiantes se nos acercaron, era la primera vez que me veían y se asombraron.

"hola –saludó Soul- déjenme presentarlos –tan formal como siempre- él es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama, vino a la Death City para quedarse durante un tiempo"

"Mucho gusto –dijo uno acercándose- soy Ox y él mi compañero Harvard" –dijo estrechándome la mano.

"Hola, soy Kim y ella mi compañera Jacqueline" –dijo una de las dos chicas del grupo; ella me miró con una sonrisa amistosa; en cambio su compañera se sonrojo excesivamente al verme.

"No…ella más?" –pensé martirizado.

"Yo soy Killik y ellos Fire y Thunder" –dijo otro del grupo señalando a dos pequeños niños, que eran idénticos. Me arrodille para verlos de cerca y me di cuenta de que eran simétricos, uno de ellos señaló a mi cabeza. Entonces recordé las tres líneas y lo asimétrico que era por tenerlas. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y mire desesperadamente a todas partes…Alice no estaba por ahí…por lo tanto yo era asimétrico.

"Diablos! Donde está Alice!" –dijo Soul desesperado igual que yo para encontrarla. Él ya sabía que pasaba cuando alguien me hacia recuerdo lo asimétrico que era, y Alice no estaba cerca. Me arrojé al piso, golpeando el suelo; y lloriqueando.

"soy una basura asimétrica! Un cerdo! No merezco vivir!" –los demás me miraron extrañados, los os pequeños comenzaron a reírse al igual que B*S.

"Kid!" –escuché la voz de Alice miré y la vi corriendo hacia nosotros- "Tranquilo! Ya voy para salvarte de la asimetría!"

"Alice...tonta! –me alteré- si no estás entonces se arruina la simetría"

"Lo siento!" –dijo infantilmente. Me puse a regañarla a lo que ella solo se reía infantilmente. Entonces mi radar"Protector-de-Alice" detectó como Killik miraba a mi hermana. Había visto a una infinidad de hombres mirar así a mi hermana, y yo, como el sobre-protector hermano que era, los espantaba. Actué precipitadamente y la agarré y la saqué de ahí.

"Kid? Adonde vamos?" –me preguntó.

"a dar un paseo al aire libre...nos vemos mañana!" –me despedí de los demás y nos adentramos en el bosque. Estuvimos caminando entre los árboles, hasta que comenzó a anochecer; nos dirigimos hacia el castillo, y sentimos el alma de alguien acercándose a toda velocidad; nos escondimos entre los arbustos, y Kotonoha salió disparada entre los árboles hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"Kotonoha?"

Nos íbamos a quedar en la Mansión Death, donde habíamos pasado nuestra niñez. Nuestras armas se quedarían ahí también, estábamos cenando.

"Kid? Casi ni has tocado tu comida" –dijo Liz.

"Ah! lo siento"

"estás bien?"

"si...bueno algo preocupado por lo de Kotonoha, me tiene algo intrigado, no quisiera que esté metida en algo malo"

"Mm... no creo que se meto en algún lío...seguro estaba ejercitando" –dijo Alice.

"aun así...me preocupa"

"Mañana preguntémosle" –propuso Alice –"no podrá mentirnos si estoy cerca"

"bien...a que hora estará?"

"Sebastian nos dijo que las Death Scyhtes están desde muy temprano en la escuela"

"Ok, entonces iremos temprano" –dije mirando a Alice.

"Temprano?" –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

(Al día siguiente a las 7:00 AM)

"Tengo sueño..." –literalmente tuve que sacar a Alice arrastrándola de la mansión; nos dirigíamos al Shibusen, Alice tenía sueño, por lo general no se levantaba tan temprano. Todo el corto camino a la escuela se la pasó tropezándose, bostezando y tambaleándose. La agarré de la mano para evitar que chocara con algo; con lo torpe que era.

Nos aproximábamos más a la escuela cuando de pronto vi a Kotonoha saltar de una torre hacia el bosque, agarrando una conservadora para comida.

"Kotonoha? –miré en que dirección iba, hacia el este, solté sin querer a Alice y ella se deslizó hasta el piso donde se durmió. La sacudí para despertarla, una vez lo logré la jalé para que me siguiera al bosque seguí el alma de Kotonoha, era rápida, pero no lo suficiente estuvimos apunto de alcanzarla pero Alice, en su torpeza causada por la falta de sueño, se resbaló y cayó al piso y yo con ella porque estábamos tomados de la mano. Kotonoha se alejó y la perdí.

"Lo siento..." –dijo en el piso y se durmió.

"esta bien...le peguntaremos más tarde" –la cargué en mi espalda y me dirigí hacia el castillo, entonces cuando salí de unos matorrales encontré un camino empedrado, se notaba que no lo habían usado en años; las malezas, musgos crecían encima de él. Seguí el camino viejo y salí a un claro donde había una fuente antigua cubierta de enredaderas que ya no funcionaba. Recordé entonces que antes había un paseo empedrado que se adentraba en el bosque, habían lugares de convivencia en aquel lugar ese era uno seguramente. Me acerqué a la fuente y una visión del pasado vino repentinamente, reconocía una del pasado porque me invadía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Las visiones del pasado eran rápidas y las del futuro duraban más tiempo.

Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza, vi una procesión donde todos vestían de blanco. Reconocí entre las personas ahí presentes a mi madre; después vi a alguien paseando vestida de blanco y acompañada por unos guardias, por aquellos caminos. Después vi a mi padre y a mi madre hablando con ella, en una fuente, al parecer no le decían nada bueno porque ella se lanzó al piso llorando, no podía ver ni su cabello ni su rostro porque usaba un velo.

Por último vi un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo parecido, era una torre de piedra en medio de na laguna. La torre no era muy alta, como para que se perdiera en los árboles; y pasara desapercibida, había un balcón en lo alto de la torre; la laguna no era muy profunda; había plantas acuáticas en la superficie y había un camino de piedras hacia la torre. Vi a mis padres mirando hacia la torre, había alguien en el balcón...

Volví a la realidad, esa era la misma fuente de mi visión, me acerqué a ella, estaba sucia y ya no funcionaba; me acerqué al lugar donde esa persona se había arrojado al piso llorando, me sentía intrigado, quería averiguar que era lo que había visto, en lo que mis padres tenía que ver y al parecer Kotonoha también.

Llegué al castillo, ya había algunas personas que me miraron extrañados, reconocí a Maka y a Soul a lo lejos.

"Kid...que le paso a Alice?" –me preguntó Soul.

"Se quedó dormida...saben donde la puedo dejar hasta que despierte?"

"en la enfermería...con Nyggus-sensei" –dijo Maka.

"Ok, gracias la dejaré para que duerma e iré a la biblioteca" –Maka se puso animada repentinamente.

"que vas a ir a buscar a la biblioteca Kid-kun? Yo tal vez te pueda ayudar a buscarlo"

"si, seguro ella te ayuda, conoce todos los libros que hay y se los ha leído todos...es un ratón de biblioteca...tanto leer le van a salir hongos en la cabeza" –dijo Soul.

"Makaaaaa CHOP!" –Maka le asentó un golpe en la cabeza usando un libro enrome que había sacado de la nada. Me sorprendió ver tanta agresividad y tanta fuerza en una chica y retrocedí algo asustado. Soul se quedó en el suelo inconsciente; y Maka guardo el libro y se acercó a mi animadamente- "y bien Kid-kun? En que necesitas ayuda?"

"Eh...bueno...no estoy del todo seguro de lo que estoy buscando...veamos...tal vez..." –se me ocurrió encontrar el paradero de aquella torre, que debía estar en alguna parte de aquel paseo por el bosque- "unos mapas...de la ciudad pero de unos... te ubicas del paseo que había en el bosque alrededor de la ciudad?"

"Esos caminos empedrados? Si, técnicamente siguen ahí pero desde que la ciudad creció creo que ya nos los usaban"

"y cuando dejaron de usarlos?"

"Mm... no tengo idea deberíamos preguntarle a algún profesor que ha estado hace mucho tiempo...y si le preguntas a shinigami-sama?"

"No... bueno esto es algo de lo que no quiero que sepa mi padre"

"Ah...bueno en ese caso...vamos a preguntarle a Stein" –dejamos a Soul y a Alice en la enfermería y nos dirigimos hacia un salón de clases; cuando entramos vimos un montón de estudiantes escandalizados y a un hombre de cabello gris diseccionando un ave en la mesa, me entraron escalofríos al ver a la pobre ave toda cortada.

"si? Que se les ofrece?" –nos preguntó sin quitar la vista del ave.

"Prof. Stein queríamos preguntarle acerca del camino empedrado que rodea la ciudad...ese que ya no se usa" –dijo Maka mirando hacia arriba para no ver al ave.

"si...que tiene?"

"Bueno queríamos saber cuando dejaron de usarlo"

"Mm... dejo de usarse a hace unos... para ser exactos...fue cerrado aproximadamente cuando tu y tu hermana nacieron Kid" –dijo mirándome.

"Eh?" –en efecto recordaba haber paseado de niño con Alice y mamá por ahí pero nunca habíamos ido por todo el recorrido.

"no se sabe exactamente el porque lo cerraron, se cree que era por que la ciudad fue creciendo y la gente ya no iba mucho ahí"

"Ya veo..."

"Ahora por favor si no les molestaría, quiero seguir con mi disección"

"claro..." –salimos de ahí inmediatamente. Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde pedimos mapas de hace unos doscientos años; me dijeron que eran privados o algo por el estilo y que solo personas de altos cargos podía tener acceso a esos mapas, entonces le mostré mi tarjeta donde decía quien era mi padre.

"Mil disculpas! No sabía que era hijo de Shinigami-sama espéreme por favor" –dijo retirándose. Maka me miró sorprendida.

"Que genial! Yo quisiera poder tener acceso a todos los libros, pero solo tengo tarjeta de estudiante" –dijo Maka.

"Si necesitas algo me puedes pedir a mi o a Alice que te saquemos un libros"

"es serio? Gracias!" –dijo alegre, me estaba llevando bien con ella; creí que tal vez podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. El bibliotecario llegó con unos rollos de papel antiguo y nos lo entregó; fuimos a una mesa y los extendimos. Estuvimos revisando hasta encontrar lo que buscábamos; los planos de los caminos empedrados. Estuvimos estudiándolos pero no encontrábamos ninguna torre. Vimos otros mapas pero no había nada tampoco. Revisé los mapas lugar por lugar pero en ninguna parte aparecía una torre.

"hola!" –Alice y Soul se acercaron.

"ya se sienten mejor?" –preguntó Maka.

"si!"

"qué hacen?"

"Buscamos un lugar en el mapa de hace 200 años..."

"Eh?" –Alice se quedó callada un momento, supuse estaría revisando en mi cabeza lo que habíamos hecho y la visión que había tenido.

"Mmm... esa procesión...no es la que vino para cuando mamá se iba a casar?" –dijo.

"Si, eso pensé también...pero...y quien es esa persona?"

"no me suena familiar...y tampoco ayuda que no podamos ver su rostro...esa torre está en una laguna...que cool" –dijo utilizando el término que Soul usaba tanto.

"Laguna?...la laguna!" –agarré los mapas buscando uno donde parezcan ríos y esas cosas, entonces la encontré; "Laguna Espejo" se encontraba hacia el Este de la escuela; justo hacia donde se dirigía Kotonoha esa mañana. Las piezas encajaban solo faltaba ir a verificar.

"Lo tengo!" –dije triunfante, Maka aplaudió contenta y Soul estaba perdido en el espacio.

"Vamos a ir a verificar?" –preguntó Alice que ya había leído en mi mente lo que planeaba hacer.

"Si vamos!" –me di la vuelta y me encontré con mi madre que venía en nuestra dirección, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. Como no la había sentido?...claro...mamá era veloz...MUY veloz...

"Kid? Alice?" –dijo acercándose. Me acerqué a ella para cerrarle el paso.

"_Alice deshazte de los mapas!_" –pensé sabiendo que ella me escucharía. Alice se acercó a la mesa y recorrió los mapas haciendo que cayeran al suelo junto con otros libros. Mamá le miró extrañada.

"Ups...m-me resbalé" –dijo nerviosa.

"y los recojo" –dijo Maka agachándose par recoger los libros y a ocultas enrollando los mapas, Soul le ayudó y Alice se acercó a mi para así cortarle la vista mejor a nuestra madre y que Maka pudiera enrollar los mapas sin que se diera cuenta.

"q-que pasa mamá?" –le preguntó Alice.

"Ah...si su padre tiene un trabajo para ustedes"

"tiene que ver con el baile?" –preguntó Alice. Entonces Maka se levantó con los mapas en sus manos y Soul agarrando una pila de libros.

"V-Voy a llevar estos libros a la recepción! –dijo casi gritando como para que mi madre le escuchara- m-me preguntó quien habrá sido el irresponsable que no los devolvió"

"_culpable_" –pensé y Alice me miró. Maka y Soul se alejaron.

"No, es una misión que ya lleva mucho tiempo in cumplirse correctamente así que ustedes se encargaran"

"donde es?" –pregunté.

"en un pueblo, ha unos 50 kilómetros de aquí en dirección al noreste, el pueblo Argote tiene un asesino que ha estado causando problemas y ustedes se harán cargo"

"solo un asesino? Será como decir el abecedario" –dijo Alice, realmente era demasiado fácil.

"si a modo de que se distraigan"

"De acuerdo madre lo haremos" –dije. Nos dirigimos a la salida. Íbamos sin armas, era demasiado sencillo.

"Oye Kid...el pueblo ese queda al noreste"

"Lo se, a la vuelta podemos doblarnos e irnos hacia el este y buscar esa torre"

"Si"

"entonces acabemos rápido"

Fuimos al pueblo ese, yo en mi patineta y Alice en su tabla, eran nuestros medios de transporte, el mío Beelzebub mi espíritu acompañante, y el de Alice Asmodeus. Llegamos en 10 minutos al lugar ese, era un pueblo solitario. No había nadie caminando por las calles. Parecía que nadie quería salir de sus casas, sentí un ceñimiento de terror, miedo en el pueblo.

No tuvimos que buscar al asesino, él nos encontró a nosotros, su cuerpo era deforme y agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero. Su asimetría hizo que me enojara y a Alice le dieron nauseas verlo. Así que nos deshicimos de él, lo más rápido que pudimos, el huevo Kishin estaba ahí, y no sabíamos que hacer con él. Preferimos llevárselo a nuestro padre, Alice los guardo con Asmodeus y volvimos a casa. Como habíamos acordado nos desviamos hacia el este, estábamos acercándonos a la escuela cuando de repente me vino una visión del futuro.

Había una estatua en un claro del bosque; estaba cubierta de enredaderas y musgo. Escondida detrás de aquella estatua estaba alguien, vestía ropa blanca. Me vi a mis mismo entrar en aquel claro, sonriendo, usaba mi mismo traje negro.

Me acerqué a la estatua, y a esa persona, entonces escuché una risa dulce y melodiosa.

Entonces en un parpadeo volví a la realidad. Estaba mirando el cielo echado en el césped. Sentí cierto dolor en mi cabeza y en mi espalda. Me senté en el césped y me dio vueltas la cabeza.

"que paso?" –pregunté.

"no lo recuerdas" –dijo Alice que estaba a unos metros de mi, apoyada en un árbol.

"Eh? Acordarme de que?"

"Estábamos volando cuando de repente te detuviste y caíste en picada. Me debes una, a duras penas te salve...una visión del futuro?"

"si..." –las visiones del futuro eran muy cortas, pero tomaban mucho tiempo, era como cuando metes a un aparato un CD y este tarda en cargar, era lo mismo las visiones tardaban en cargar y podía pasar en unos segundos para mi, pero podía haber estado inconsciente por unos 10 minutos.

"Mm... que extraña visión –dijo una vez la vio en mi mente- que visión más rara...de seguro ya tendrás una novia o algo así..."

"Eh...tu crees?" –le pegunté mientras me levantaba.

"Es lo único que se me ocurre"

"bueno...no me siento lo suficientemente seguro como para ir volando –la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas- mejor caminamos?"

"Bien..."

Caminamos por el bosque, ya estaba atardeciendo y seguramente nuestra madre estaba preocupada. Entonces la vi, la estatua que había visto, me acerqué a ella y un extraño sentimiento me invadió. El escenario no era muy diferente al de mi visión así que deduje que no pasaría mucho hasta que sucediera.

Recordé entonces la torre.

"Vamos a buscar la torre?" –le pregunté.

"Por mi no hay problema pero te sientes bien?"

"si...vamos" –fuimos caminando en dirección del este, trataba de recordar la ubicación de la laguna en los mapas. La "Laguna Espejo"...entonces capté algo...que me dejo embelesado. Alice me miró extrañada cuando me detuve repentinamente...

Había detectado un aroma...exquisito, delicioso, dulce...perfecto...no había olido jamás algo tan delicioso antes...ni unos de esos perfumes que se vendían en las boutiques más refinadas de Italia se comparaban con ese aroma...Alice también lo detecto y se quedo igual de embelesada que yo.

"que...aroma es ese?" –preguntó.

"No lo se...vamos a ver..." –olvidé para que habíamos venido, solo quería saber la procedencia de aquel aroma tan delicioso. Contad más nos acercábamos el aroma se hizo más fuerte, entonces cruzamos unos arbustos y llegamos al lugar.

Era el lugar mágico que había visto, la torre era la misma solo que con más años y con enredaderas creciendo encima de ella y las paredes estaban enmohecidas. En el balcón había algunas macetas con rosas de muchos colores, había una cortina de seda que no nos permitía ver el interior de la torre. La torre estaba en medio de la laguna de aguas no muy profundas, habían plantas acuáticas y nenúfares, pero más que otra había una flor que casi cubría toda la laguna.

Habían flores de loto en toda la laguna, las bellas flores eran de tonalidades rosa y lavanda, algunas eran blancas y otras de un osa muy encendido. La fragancia de ellas era la que nos había embelesado, y ahí era más deliciosa aun.

El agua parecía casi negra; porque ya estaba oscureciendo, las flores resaltaban más aun, parecía incluso que alumbraban el ambiente. Había un camino de piedras en la laguna hasta la torre. Caminamos por ahí acercándonos a la torre.

"Kotonoha?" –una voz dulce y suave salió detrás de la cortina. Nos quedamos quietos.

Entonces una silueta apareció detrás de la cortina de un movimiento rápido y grácil. Salió del balcón haciendo a un lado la cortina... vasto una mirada para estar lo suficientemente seguro de que estaba viendo al ser más hermoso y perfecto...

Ella era hermosa, su cabello le llegaba hasta sus hombros, su cabello era de un rosa similar al de las flores de loto. Sus ojos eran de un azul precioso y elegante, su piel nívea y tersa...vestía un vestido veraneante blanco con algunos detalles en el busto y de tirantes...

Me quedé colgado de ella, sentí una sensación extraña que jamás había sentido antes...de repente tuve la fuerte necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla...que clase de sentimiento era ese?...quería decirle lo hermosa que era, lo preciosa que era, lo linda...quería tocarla...abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía...amarla...

Si...me había enamorado perdidamente de ella...amor a primera vista... ¿quién dice que el amor a primera vista no es real?... era un sentimiento nuevo para mi...y era maravilloso...

Alice se sobresaltó al ver lo que ocurría en mi desordenada mente que solo estaba pendiente de aquella hermosura. Me miró con ojos desmesurados, pero yo no aparte la vista de ella...que nos miraba confundida, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron vi confusión y curiosidad en sus ojos...

Alice entró en acción cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no abriría la boca y menos decir algo coherente.

"hola –dijo amistosamente- mucho gusto..yo soy Alice...y él mi baboso hermano Kid"

"Oye! –reaccioné- como que baboso?"

"Pero si tienes un rastro de baba –inmediatamente me limpié la cara con la mano – hahahaha te la creíste!" –Alice comenzó a reírse.

"no te rías!" –entonces escuché su risa, era la misma que había escuchado en mi visión...era ella. Ella era ala que había estado viendo en mis visiones...su risa era un sonido exquisito, melodioso y dulce. Alice sonrió.

"Cual es tu nombre?" –le preguntó. Ella vacilo y luego dijo con voz aterciopelada y dulce.

"Chrona..."

Chrona...que bello nombre para el ser más perfecto que podría haber existido...yo la quería...solo para mí...

Entonces en ese momento, me prometí a mi mismo...

"_**ella sería mía...solo mía..."**_

Continuará...

**Pachin! Lo acabé! **

**Ayer estuve muy hacendosa...puse al día mis fics...cuando debería haber estado disfrutando del Hallowen y de mi cumpleaños...¬¬**

**Pero bueno se siente bien por fin avanzar y ya no estar posponiendo la transcripción... ya estoy poniendo motores a trabajar... **

**Bueno ya comenzó la historia! XD!**

**Les gusto la cita que puse al principio?**

**Comenten!**

**Ah! Deje mi correo en mi perfil! Estaré gustosa de chatear con alguien que le guste el anime y sobretodo el KxC! XD**

**Nos vemos y Feliz Hallowen!**

**Ray D.**


	3. Miradas y acercamiento

**Hola! Aquí ya va el segundo!**

**Aleluya! Aleluya! Aleluya! Aleluya! Aleluuuuuuuuya! XD!**

**Siiiiiiii! Ya acabaron! Ya se acabaron los exámenes finales! Y me fue bien! XD**

**Valió la pena matarse estudiando lejos de la computadora y mis fics... T^T**

**Por fin! Adiós a la escuela! No te veré más!**

**... etto...lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción XD**

**y la XDMANIA sigue! Sigue!**

**Hehehe de vuelta al fic...**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Miradas y acercamiento**

"_El amor es humo engendrado por el hálito de los suspiros._

_Si lo alientan, es chispeante fuego en los ojos de los amantes._

_Si lo contrarían, un mar nutrido con lágrimas de amantes"_

_**Romeo y Julieta, Acto Primero, escena I**_

Ya me había acostumbrado...a la soledad. Encerrada en aquella torre, desde hace siglos...

Durante la legendaria guerra de las brujas contra los shinigamis, yo servía a mi madre, Medusa; que era una bruja. Yo era su herramienta principal para derrotar a los shinigamis. Maté a mucha gente inocente bajo las órdenes de mi madre, mate a millones...

Yo era su mejor guerrera, y ella creía que sería capaz de derrotar a Shinigami-sama si me hacia cada vez más fuerte...

Durante el ataque a una base del enemigo, conocí a la persona que me sacaría de esa vida tan miserable que tenía... creímos que solo habrían humanos pero había una shinigami con ellos. Creí que podría vencerla, pero ella me ganó fácilmente, no tuve miedo a morir en ese momento más me sentía agradecida de que ya se iba a acabar...ya no iba a matar a más personas...

Ella era hermosa, sus ojos eran dorados y cálidos, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaría de un shinigami.

"dime...por qué haces esto?" –me preguntó dejando a un lado su arma.

"Por que...estoy obligada...Medusa-sama me lo ordena...ella es mi madre así que no puedo desobedecerla..."

"Entonces –me ofreció su mano- ven conmigo...reinicia tu vida, yo te ayudare si?" –me sonrió. Esa sonrisa era tan deslumbrante y cariñosa. No podía entender en que pensaba ella al confiar en una asesina como yo...pero acepte su oferta sin pensarlo dos veces.

No volví al campo de batalla, me fui con Otome-san a un lugar maravilloso llamado: Japón, Hokkaido... vivía en una mansión enorme al estilo japonés. Su familia no me recibió precisamente mal, solo que no podían confiar completamente en mí. Pero Otome-san los convenció.

Otome-san me trató como a una hija, nunca mi madre me había tratado así, por lo que era nuevo para mí. Me enseño muchas cosas, me llevó a muchos lugares en ese país perfecto... con el tiempo, el haber participado de la guerra se volvió un recuerdo molesto y lejano...

Shinigami-sama ganó la guerra, pero por lo que me habían informado Medusa seguía viva oculta en alguna parte, me puse nerviosa; pensando en que vendría por mi. Pero Otome-san me prometió que me protegería.

Me quedé en aquel lugar durante siglos, viendo como los humanos progresaban poco a poco, aprendí muchas cosas y más que nada me gustaba leer...continué así...feliz... por los siguientes 500 años...

Pero Otome-san se fue de viaje a la Death City, tenía que ir como representante de su familia, estuvo ausente casi por medio año, cuando volvió pude notar la extraña felicidad que la rodeaba, era una felicidad que no había visto antes.

"Chrona...me voy a casar con Shinigami-sama" –dijo mostrando una sortija en su dedo, era plateada con una piedra negra. Me sentí muy feliz por ella, pero también algo triste porque sabía que nos tendríamos que separar.

"Felicidades Otome-san"

"Chrona –dijo abrazándome- Te quiero como a una hija y no me gustaría dejarte aquí...así que vendrás conmigo a la Death City"

Dejé aquel lugar que se había vuelto mi hogar sin saber que en la Death City mi vida cambiaria en muchos sentidos...

La Death City era una ciudad rodeada de un inmenso bosque, tenía un gran castillo donde los estudiantes pasaban clases. Conocí a Shinigami-sama quien me recibió alegremente. Me hospedo en el castillo y me dio una guardia para que me cuidaran. En el bosque había caminos empedrados para pasear habían algunas estatuas y fuentes en el paseo. Por lo general paseaba por esos lugares, siempre acompañada de mis guardias. Asistí en secreto a la boda, puesto que una bruja no sería precisamente bien recibida. Esa nueva vida parecía ir yendo bien, pero... mi pasado me encontró.

Un día Shinigami-sama y Otome-san me llamaron y nos vimos en una fuente de aquel paseo.

"Chrona-chan –dijo Shinigami-sama- Medusa ha vuelto y está recuperando fuerzas" –esa era una noticia fatal, me sentí de repente amenazada, ella vendría por mi…yo era una de sus herramientas… me arrojé al suelo llorando…

"No! Vendrá por mi!" –dije en un grito.

"Tranquila…no le permitiremos atraparte –dijo Otome-san abrazándome- te lo prometo, no dejare que vuelvas ahí"

"Por el momento no nos queda de otra que esconderte" –dijo Shinigami-sama. Entonces me habló de su plan; encerrarme en una torre algo lejos del Shibusen, en medio del bosque para que nadie la encontrara; y a demás estaría cuidada.

Construyeron una torre de piedra, una piedra especial que ocultaba mi alma completamente. La construyeron en medio de una laguna, Shinigami-sama dijo que las habilidades de esa laguna ocultarían mi alma, pero era mejor que me abstuviera de salir de la torre, cualquier avistamiento le haría venir tras mí. Obedecí las ordenes de Shinigami-sama, no quería volver a aquel entonces cuando asesine a muchas personas…no quería…

Los siglos fueron transcurriendo; la ciudad cambio, se hizo más grande y aquellos paseos fueron cerrados. No mucho tiempo después de encerrarme ahí Otome-san quedo embarazado y luego tuvo dos hijos, a los que no pude conocer; pero siempre me decía lo maravillosos que eran; siempre había querido conocerlos…

Muchas cosas cambiaron en la Death City, pero para mí el paisaje era casi el mismo siempre; comenzó a aburrirme y me daban cada vez más ganas de salir de ahí, pero no podía quejarme, ellos me dieron todo para que me sintiera lo más cómoda posible….me dieron un piano y clases privadas por supuesto, me dieron libros, y un montón de lujos…pero aun así lo que yo más quería era salir de ahí…

Los años pasaron y me acostumbré a aquella soledad…

Hasta que él apareció...e ilumino mi vida...

"Kotonoha?" –dije pensando que era ella que había vuelto tal vez olvidando algo; me acerqué al balcón y recorrí la cortina de seda rápidamente, me asomé para encontrarme con dos personas que no conocía. Aunque me resultaban extremadamente parecidas a Otome.

Eran una chica y un chico y a juzgar por su similitud eran gemelos o algo así. Ambos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos dorados, igual que Otome-san, pero tenían unas líneas blancas en su cabello. Ella las tenía en el lado derecho de su cabello y él en el lado izquierdo. Los dos tenían la piel algo pálida; y ambos vestían de negro igual. Los dos me miraban sorprendidos y yo a la vez los miré sorprendidos…en cuantos años no había tenido una visita inesperada así?

Lo que atrajo mi atención, fue la manera en que miraba el chico; me miraba extremadamente sorprendido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me sentí algo incómoda con su mirada; antes nadie me había mirado así.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome durante unos instantes, hasta que de repente ella volteo al chico algo sorprendida, pero él no quitó sus ojos de mí, era como si el pudiera ver dentro de mi alma. Entonces ella sonrió y me miró y por fin habló

"hola" –dijo alegremente- "mucho gusto, soy Alice y el mi baboso hermano Kid" –el dejo de mirarme y reacciono gritando a su hermana.

"Oye! Como que baboso?"

"pero si tienes un rastro de baba –le engañó, y el cayó en la trampa y se limpio la cara- hahaha te la creíste!" –comenzó a reírse.

"no te rías!" –le reclamó él molesto. No pude evitar reírme, había sido muy gracioso. El se detuvo cuando me escuchó riéndome, y me miró aturdido, de nuevo se quedo mirándome harto tiempo, era como si estuviera viendo algo realmente increíble, pero solo era yo...solo yo...

Alice sonrió y volvió a hablarme.

"cual es tu nombre?" –me preguntó, dude unos instantes; puesto que hace mucho que no recibía visitas, pero me sentí en confianza con ellos.

"Chrona..." –dije con voz débil, sentí de nuevo sus miradas, y me atreví a verle, continuaba mirándome, hasta que de repente su mirada cambió. Me miraba con ojos posesivos y pasionales; me sentí algo avergonzada, y me sonrojé ante esa mirada.

"Estás sola?" –me preguntó Alice, haciendo que me distrajera de su mirada.

"si...siempre estoy sola..."

"Por qué?" –me preguntó algo molesta, entonces dude de nuevo, pero volví a responder.

"Por que hay una persona que me busca y tengo que esconderme de ella" –dijo sorprendiéndome de cuan fácil me resultaba decirles todo. Súbitamente Kid se sobresaltó.

"quien te persigue?" –me exigió, súbitamente alarmado, parecía preocupado. Escuché su voz por primera vez, era protectora y amable al mismo tiempo; sentí una corriente muy fuerte por mi columna, en seguida la ignoré y trate de recodar como mover mis labios.

"Mi..." –de repente se escuchó el sonido de una batería y un coro de voces, Alice se sobresaltó y sacó un pequeño aparato negrote su bolsillo, era un celular, contestó.

"hola?...mamá...bueno es que Kid casi se mata en la patineta por tener una visión...y" Alice rápidamente alejo el teléfono de su oído.

"QUE?" –gritó una voz, la voz era de una mujer, me tomo unos segundos reconocer la voz de Otome-san- "esta herido?'"

"no mamá...esta bien"

"Pásame con él!" –ordenó Otome-san. Alice le lanzó el celular a Kid que lo atrapó y lo puso junto a su oído.

"Mamá...estoy bien tranquila...si solo fue una visión...del...pasado –noté que dudo cuando dijo eso- si...no, no es necesario...bien" –le lanzó el aparato de un movimiento rápido a Alice, pero ella lo cogió sin problemas.

"mamá...si...bueno nos vemos –guardo el aparato, entonces yo estaba en shock, ellos eran los hijos de Otome-san! Los que siempre había querido conocer, entonces me di cuenta del enorme parecido- "o nos apuramos o mamá armará un alboroto y traerá a todo el Shibusen a encontrarnos" –Kid suspiró.

"tienes razón... –él me miró de nuevo, era como si no quisiera irse, sus ojos se plantaron en mi con firmeza, mi corazón comenzó un frenesí de nuevo y volví a sonrojarme, pero no parte mis ojos de él.

Entonces volvió a sonreír, esa mirada posesiva que me hacia estremecer se desvaneció y la reemplazo una mirada cálida y acogedora, me miraba como si fuera algo extremadamente valioso, su sonrisa era radiante...deslumbrante...me deslumbraba por completo. No pude evitar sonreír aunque torpemente.

"Entonces..." –dijo Alice distrayendo nuestra atención, me sentí en parte molesta por el hecho de habernos interrumpido. Kid puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su hermana, ella asintió dos veces. Kid de nuevo me miró y esbozó una sonrisa similar, igual de deslumbrante.

"Te importa si venimos mañana?" –me preguntó con voz seductora.

"No... no hay problema" –respondí automáticamente.

"Muy bien! –dijo Alice, parecía que quería que nos diéramos cuenta de que ella seguía ahí pero era muy difícil darme cuenta de su presencia ante lo deslumbrante que me resultaba su hermano- entonces vendremos mañana y así tendremos más tiempo para charlar" –entonces recordé que Kotonoha venia cada mañana muy temprano para traerme comida.

"Etto...Kotonoha siempre viene en las mañanas...a las 7" –dije.

"Ok...entonces..."

"Vendremos a las ocho" –dijo Kid con otra sonrisa. Alice soneto unas risitas.

"Ok...entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Alice en dirección hacia el bosque, pero su hermano seguía parado ahí sin moverse- etto...Kid?"

"Eh?...cierto...vamos...cuídate Chrona" –la forma en que me lo dijo hizo que me estremeciera, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Los dos se fueron a toda velocidad por el bosque. Me quede mirando la ciudad, que se iluminaba de puntitos brillantes contad iba anocheciendo, el frío hizo que me entrara adentro. Estuve en silencio unos momentos mirando al vació cuando repentinamente me vino un ataque de nervios, mi estómago se revolvió y me sentí repentinamente mareada.

"no he recibido visitas así...desde hace como 200 años!...que debería hacer?"

"Me puse a dar vueltas en la habitación, pensando que haría. Iba a recibir visitas...los hijos de Otome-san que nunca había conocido...y uno de ellos me miraba de una forma...especial. El recordar la forma en que me miraba hizo que me ruborizara, me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia y me miré en el. Buscando algo que le haya llamado la atención tanto en mi, pero no había nada extraño en mi.

Mi cabello estaba normal, algo rebelde como siempre. Mi vestido blanco para el verano no tenia ninguna mancha ni nada, me observe desde todas las poses posibles y no encontré en él nada raro, mire mis brazos descubiertos, mi piel estaba igual de pálida como siempre y no tenía nada. Tampoco mi cara, no había nada raro en ella.

Entonces mirándome fijamente, me dio la impresión de que mi vestido era algo revelador; sentí mis mejillas arder y de la vergüenza corrí a mi cama y me escondí debajo de las sábanas, me repetía a mi misma lo tonta que había sido mostrándome así frente a un chico...y peor el hijo de Otome-san.

Me quede dormida no se en que momento, y tuve un sueño de lo más raro...

Era un salón de baile como los antiguos, donde la nobleza daba bailes de gala, incluso parecía que estaba en el pasado, porque las personas ahí vestían trajes de gala antiguos, antifaces y máscaras. Me encontraba en el medio de la pista de baile; todos bailaban en parejas a mí alrededor, giraban y giraban. Y comencé a marearme y sentir nauseas, un sentimiento horrible...me moví entre los bailarines buscando salir de esa habitación...salí al balcón y respiré el aire puro, miré el cielo de la noche y a la luna riéndose con sangre entre sus dientes, puse mi mano encima mi vientre...entonces escuché los pasos de alguien y voltee para ver una figura negra...

Me desperté, algo asustada sin ninguna razón...miré a todos lados, estaba sola en mi habitación, la tenue luz del amanecer entraba por el balcón, me quede mirando la luz de la madrugada cuando recordé que ese día tendría visitas...salté de la cama dejando las sábanas en el suelo y corrí hacia mi armario. Primero lo primero...que me pondría?

Nada como el vestido que me había puesto...algo más decente...rebusqué en cada roncón de mi armario. Y encontré una caja, la abrí y había un vestido envuelto en papel seda. Retiré el papel seda y miré el vestido poco familiar. Seguramente era uno de los muchos que Otome-san me había regalado y yo no lo había usado. Lo saque y los extendí, me lo puse frente al espejo para ver como me iba a quedar.

Era un vestido azul pastel, mangas cortas y era ajustado en la parte del busto, con una piedra celeste en el medio, el escote no era muy abierto. Del busto para abajo era suelto y acababa hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Decidí probar suerte y me puse el vestido. Una vez puesto me miré de nuevo al espejo, el vestido estaba hecho a mi medida y precisamente el escote no era nada revelador, suspiré de alivio, me acerqué a otro mueble y saque unas zapatillas planas que combinarían perfectamente. Entonces me acerqué al peinador y cepille mi cabello sin lograr controlar las rebeldes puntas.

Ya estaba lista pero aun faltaba, espere pacientemente a Kotonoha. Que llego a las 7 AM como siempre, me saludó alegremente y me trajo la comida, y se encerró en la cocina organizando las cosas. Mientras ella estaba en la cocina, hice la cama. Y organicé algunas cosas. Una vez Kotonoha acabó se retiró recordándome que volvería en la tarde. Me fije entonces en el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho...me puse nerviosa, y para relajarme preferí sentarme en el piano y tocar lo poco que podía sin ver las partituras, ni titubear. Estuve tocando una que otra melodía que me la sabia de memoria, los nervios se esfumaron rápidamente...

Pero me sumergí tanto en la música que cuando escuché a Alice llamarme afuera golpee con mis manos las teclas del piano, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso y descoordinado. Me sentí congelada...ya habían llegado...

Me levante mecánicamente, y me dirigí hacia el balcón, mi respiración acelero al igual que mi corazón. Respiré hondo antes de traspasar la cortina de seda. Una vez afuera me cegó la luz del sol y miré hacia abajo.

Los dos estaban ahí; vestían la misma ropa que ayer, por lo que me sentí estúpida al haber estado arreglándome. Entonces instintivamente miré a Kid, que me miró con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Entonces sonrió de nuevo...deslumbrándome de nuevo.

"hola" –dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia.

"hola..." –apenas dije.

"Chrona-chan te ves linda!" –dijo Alice haciendo que me ruborizara.

"G-gracias..."

"bueno...no hay mucho que hacer asi de separados...baja ya!" –dijo Alice eufórica.

"En seguida voy..." –entré de nuevo y corrí hacia las gradas, las baje apresuradamente procurando no tropezarme. Una vez abajo me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, era algo pesada. Alice se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

"Mucho gusto Chrona-chan" –dijo con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa con gusto. Alice me abrazó amistosamente y caminamos juntas hasta llegar a tierra firme donde su hermano nos esperaba.

"Te ves más hermosa desde aquí" –dijo sin titubear Kid. Sentí repentinamente de nuevo como me sonrojaba, miré al piso tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

"Gracias..." –que más podría decir en ese momento?

"Algo como: tu te ves bien" –me susurró Alice, era como si hubiera leído mi mente.

"Ah..."

"bueno...paseemos por el lugar hoy hace un lindo día" –dijo Alice. Entonces comenzamos a caminar por el bosque a paso lento, Alice me tenía bien sujeta así que no habría peligro de que me cayera y me hiciera algo. Hablamos de cosas triviales...aunque mas bien a veces parecía un interrogatorio, porque yo no paraba d preguntar...quería saberlo todo respecto a la ciudad, a Otome-san, a...TODO.

Pero al principio no hubo mucho que decir, puesto que ellos habían vuelto de un largo viaje, así que no estaban tan al tanto de la ciudad...pero tenían otro tipo de información que compartir. Habían estado en Italia...por lo general me quedaba sorprendida con lo que me contaban...había todo un mundo allá afuera... y yo no podía verlo...

Entonces llegamos a otro claro del bosque no tan amplio en donde había una estatua, cubierta de enredaderas y vieja. Ellos cruzaron el claro pero se dieron cuenta de que yo me había quedado al lado de la estatua. Sin querer dar un paso más. Me miraron extrañados y se acercaron a mi.

"que sucede?" –preguntó Alice.

"Es que...este es el límite...no puedo salir de este perímetro..." –dijo con voz ahogada. Entonces Kid puso su mano en mi brazo, sentí un ligero estremecimiento cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron. Le miré algo sorprendida pero el me miro con seriedad, y ala ves preocupación.

"que sucedió Chrona? Por qué estas encerrada en ese lugar?" –me preguntó. Me quede clavada de sus ojos dorados.

"Es...complicado..." –apenas dije.

"bueno...tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharlo..." –dijo con una sonrisa. Me quede mirándole de nuevo y nos despegué mis ojos de él...entonces comencé por lo más elemental...

"Yo...yo...yo soy...yo soy...una bruja" –entonces los dos se sobresaltaron, la mano de Kid cayo a su costado, y sus ojos me miraron llenos de sorpresa. Me sentí desdichada, lo había echado a perder, ahora los dos se alejarían de mi, como la mayor parte de las personas... Me dieron ganas de llorar, pro las lágrimas no salieron...sentí un ataque de rabia hacia mi misma.

Entonces Kid levantó su mano hacia mi y me agarró del cuello haciendo que lo viera, mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo. Y mis ojos se plantaron de nuevo en los suyos que ahora me miraban con dulzura.

"Y?...eso que tiene?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo..." –me quede sorprendida, era igual que con Otome-san que había confiado en mi sabiendo que era una asesina...él confiaba en mi...incondicionalmente...

Nos quedamos ahí, y les conté todo...mi pasado...como su madre me había sacado de aquel mundo tan horrible...mi vida en Japón...cuando me mude a la Death City, la trágica noticia que Shinigami-sama me dio, y como había quedado encerrada ahí... los dos me escucharon hasta el final.

"entonces...Medusa te busca?"

"Era de sus mejores guerreras así que es lo más probable que me quiera para reconstruir su ejercito...a demás soy su hija...vendrá por mi para usarme como lo hacia antes...hará lo que sea para obtenerme"

"Es que acaso...que clase de madre es ella?" –exclamó Alice.

"una de las peores...se los aseguro"

"Pero...ella un no sabe que estas aquí?" –me preguntó Kid.

"No... por el momento no... mi alma esta bien oculta aquí...por eso no debo salir..."

"Ya veo...seguramente es duro no? Estar encerrada aquí?" –dijo Alice.

"si...pero ya he llagado a acostumbrarme" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Eso está mal!" –dijo Alice algo molesta.

"Tiene razón…" –dijo Kid.

"Eh…Por qué?"

"Porque eres una persona encantadoramente adorable y necesitas compañía!" –dijo Alice, volví a sonrojarme- "verdad Kid?" –le preguntó a su hermano que continuaba manteniendo ese contacto entre los dos. Le miré algo avergonzada.

"Por supuesto…realmente adorable" –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Le miré algo sorprendida, era demasiado directo. Me sonrojé más aun, el sonrió divertido ante mi reacción.

Retomamos la marcha paseamos dentro del perímetro, Alice a mi derecha y Kid a mi izquierda. Sentía por lo general sus miradas, pero hice el gran intento de ignorarlas; porque me iba a dar un colapso. Caminamos y caminamos hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo no había desayunado así que sentí hambre. No quería que se fueran, quería quedarme más tiempo con ellos, entonces Alice, como si me hubiera leído la mente, dijo:

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de comer…que tal si hacemos un picnic?" –la idea me pareció de lo más adecuada.

"suena bien "–dijo Kid.

"Que dices Chrona?"

"Claro…"

Volvimos a la torre y ellos subieron conmigo; Alice se ofreció a hacer la comida. Deje a Kid en mi habitación, recordándome que no había dejado nada fuera de lugar y que estaba bien organizada para que no me diera un ataque de nervios. Le expliqué a Alice donde estaban los alimentos en la pequeña cocina que tenía. Una vez le explique todo, Alice comenzó a preparar sándwiches, me quede mirándola como los preparaba habilidosamente.

"Oye Chrona que piensas de mi hermano?" –preguntó concentrada cortando rebanadas de queso.

"Eh?...a que te refieres?" –pregunté algo confundida.

"bueno…lo encuentras…atractivo? Amable? Atractivo? Callado? Atractivo? Sociable? Atractivo?…" –capte de inmediato como había repetido 'atractivo' 4 veces… pensé en Kid y me di cuenta de lo arrolladoramente atractivo que era, me sonroje.

"Bueno…si es atractivo si eso querías saber" –dije algo apenada, Alice se rio levemente.

"Ya veo…pero del otro lado...me refiero...no externamente sino internamente…como lo ves?" –me pregunto de nuevo curiosa.

A pesar de que sabía que hacía que me sonrojara, pensé de nuevo en él. Era una persona amable, cálida…protectora, gentil…directa…oh si…muy directa

"Si…así es Kid dice las cosas de frente" –dijo Alice. La miré atontada, de nuevo era como si pudiera leerme la mente- "de hecho Chrona…puedo leer la mente de los demás…a gran escala" –dijo mirándome mientras ponía las rebanadas de queso y jamos y lechuga en los panes rápidamente.

"Como…?"

"Bueno naci con este don…los shinigamis a veces nacemos con dones, Kid tiene el don de ver el futuro y el pasado"

"…Y como funciona?" –pregunté súbitamente curiosa.

"En mi caso…ya me resulta casi normal escuchar la mente de los que piensan a mi alrededor, puedo proyectar en mi cabeza lo que están mirando o lo que ya miraron…así como puedo ver que Kid está revisando tu estante de libros" –dijo sonriendo. Entonces recordé que él estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ay…"

"Hehe ve con él" –miré la puerta unos instantes y me acerqué a ella. La abrí lentamente, y me asomé tímidamente, alcancé a ver a Kid frente a mi estante de libros tal y como Alice me había dicho. Entonces Alice me empujo para que saliera de una vez. Me fui para delante, pero dos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron con firmeza, Kid estaba enfrente de mí sosteniéndome. Era muy rápido porque hace solo unos segundos estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y ahora justo enfrente de mí.

"Estas bien?" –me preguntó.

"Si…gracias" –Alice salió de tras de mi, con una sonrisa burlona, agarrando la cesta de picnic, ya lo había preparado todo, no había tardado ni 5 minutos.

"Oye Alice!" –le regaño Kid aun sosteniéndome.

"Lo siento es que tenia las manos ocupadas"

"no hay problema estoy bien..." –dije enderezándome.

Extendimos una manta en el césped y nos sentamos en ella para comer. Alice abrió la cesta y saco una bandeja con por lo menos 12 sándwiches de jamón, queso y lechuga, que había preparado en tiempo record. Saco también un termo donde había jugo recién exprimido que yo había hecho. Alice les había puesto algo...lo supe en el momento en que probé el primer bocado, tenían un sabor exquisito, no sabían a unos simples sándwiches; era más que eso...le habría puesto algún condimento o algo?

"Así es –dijo Alice respondiendo mis preguntas- les puse algunos condimentos para mejorar el sabor...me alegra que te gusten"

"si, están deliciosos"

"Mmm... –Kid agarró un sándwich y se quedo observándolo, analizándolo, lo miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles. Hasta que encontró algo en él, que hizo que comenzara a sudar y a ponerse nervioso. Su extraña actitud llamo la atención de las dos, yo le mire extrañada y Alice se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

"_que tiene?_" –pregunté en mi mente sabiendo que ella me escucharía.

"Es que..." –iba a decir cuando de repente Kid explotó.

"Este pan esta mal cortado! –dijo a gritos y enojado- este lado esta más salido y aquí hay un hueco! No es nada simétrico! Es...es... asimétrico!" –dijo a gritos ahora más molesto con el pobre pan.

"Eh?"

"Es que Kid sufre de un desorden obsesivo compulsivo, por la simetría, cuando ve algo asimétrico o se altera o se pone a llorar –entonces Kid se arrojo al suelo llorando dramáticamente- o los dos"

"Por que...por que la gente no tiene la decencia de cortar bien el pan a la hora de venderlo...por que?"

Alice se rió por su exagerada actitud, me uní a ella, el era muy chistoso, y nos reímos de su gracioso teatrito. Entonces como había sucedido antes; el se detuvo y me miró aturdido, como si mi risa le hubiera llamado la atención. Alice nos miró a los dos y luego miró a su hermano...que estaría pensando? Me vinieron grandes ganas de saber lo que pensaba...

"Ay! Mi celular esta vibrando!" –dijo repentinamente Alice, Kid la miró y arco una ceja. Entonces Alice sacó el celular rápidamente y lo puso junto a su oreja. Comenzó a hablar con alguien.

"Maka!...dime...que?...ok...donde estás?...bien ya voy par allá" –colgó y guardo rápidamente le celular, acto seguido se paró y miró hacia la ciudad- "al parecer sucedió algo...los dejo por el momento...volveré más tarde"

"Eh?"

"De acuerdo –dijo tranquilamente su hermano, me vino un arranque de nervios me iba a quedar a solas con él- no te tardes"

"Ok...nos vemos!" –dijo corriendo hacia el bosque y luego se perdió en este.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, que resultaron muy incómodos. Kid entonces suspiro y se echó completamente en la manta, yo me quede sentada.

"Hace calor no?" –me preguntó.

"S-si..." –dijo mirando a mi vestido.

"Te molesto?" –me pregunto mirando el cielo.

"Eh...no!..." –no sabia que decir.

"Chrona...tienes la menor idea de lo que siento por ti?" –me miró con sus ojos dorados. Sentí una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo en especial por mis mejillas. No supe si mirarle o no...

"No... amistad?" –pregunté nerviosa.

"no... algo más profundo" –dijo con voz serena.

"mas profundo?"

"si...más profundo"

"no... no lo se..." –dije aun sin quitar la mirada de mi vestido. Entonces sentí como se levantaba, pero fue tan rápido que cuando alcé la vista el ya estaba a mi lado, y a unos centímetros de mi...mi respiración aumentó considerablemente, pude sentir su respiración calmada y tranquila.

Me quede paralizada sin capaz de realizar la más simple acción que era apartarse...pero sentía como si...como si no quisiera apartarme...y en efecto no me moví, ni cuando Kid puso sus labios presionaron los míos...

Continuará...

**Dekita!XD**

**Owarimashita!XD**

**XDXD**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic!**

**Y como ya dije en el comienzo...ADIOS A LA ESCUELA!**

**Ya no voy a tener que usar más el maldito uniforme! Que es asimétrico...¬¬...XD**

**Sii! Ahora más tiempito para mis fics y mis animes! XDXD**

**Aunque seguro me ponen algún trabajo o a clases especiales... T-T**

**Y lo mejor de todo es que no reprobé ninguna materia! XD**

**Lo siento...es que la emoción por ya no ir a esa cárcel es enorme! XD**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización de alguno de mis fics XD que será pronto! XD**

**Ray D.**

**PS: agradecimientos a Jill-chan por prestarme su laptop y así acabar este capítulo y su con conexión a internet para subirlo a la pagina, mientras mis compañeros de clase quemaban las agendas en un acto salvaje... XD y devoraban pizzas XD**

**Gracias Jill-chan XD**


	4. Deseo

**Wozo! Wozo! Que onda! XD**

**Como están? XD**

**Aquí ya les trago el tercer capítulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió durante las clases XD! Hehehe les advierto que al principio tal vez me pasé un poquito de la mano... XD**

**Night: un poquito? Que era lo que escribías que te daba un ataque de hemorragia cada vez que escribías algo O.o**

**Ray: si...me dieron muchos orgasmos mentales mientras escribía las primeras partes del cap...XD**

**Night: estás loca ¬¬**

**Ray: recién te das cuenta? XD Bueno de vuelta con el fic... interrumpido por mi tonto Rei...bueno aquí va! XD**

**Capítulo 3**

**Deseo**

"_amantes y locos tienen mente tan febril y fantasía tan creadora que conciben mucho más de lo que entiende la razón"_

_**El Sueño de una noche de Verano Acto quinto, escena l**_

"_Quiero...besarla_" –tuve el repentino de deseo cuando escuché su dulce risa. Y Alice me escucho obviamente, y sonrió. Hizo la escenita del celular y de que tenia que irse rápido y me concedió la oportunidad dejándonos solos, no desperdicie ni un segundo de mi tiempo a solas con ella...fui directo...tal vez demasiado.

Cerré el corto espacio que nos separaba y la besé, sus labios eran dulces... ella no se resistió, no hizo nada, tal vez de la sorpresa.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro quería que me separar y me disculpara, pero en ese momento el deseo de besarla era más fuerte...y seguí mi deseo para saciarlo.

Nuestros labios estuvieron juntos durante unos minutos que me parecieron la verdad muy cortos; así que en cuanto nos separamos volví a besarla una vez más; esta vez ella se quejó pero no me detuve, ella trato de separarse de mí pero no le hice las cosas nada fáciles, la cogí de la cintura; haciendo que ella se sobresaltará; continuo tratando de separarse, pero no la solté. Una vez más nos separamos.

"Deten..." –no le di ni tiempo para terminar la palabra, volví a juntar nuestro labios. Ella puso sus manos empujando contra mi pecho; mis labios se abrieron paso entre los suyos y así intensifiqué el beso. Ella trato de resistirse más aun, pero no la solté; me di cuenta de que poco a poco dejo de resistirse, hasta que sus manos dejaron de empujarme y cayeron, en signo de total rendición y entrega, sonreí para mis adentros. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo obvia; me separé de ella, ambos estábamos respirando agitadamente; ella estaba sonrojada y me miró extrañada, acaricié su rostro y le susurré al oido.

"Ahora ya lo sabes..." –ella se sobresaltó y rehuyó mi mirada algo avergonzada.

"no se lidiar con esto..." –susurró. Comencé a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello; me acerqué y le di un beso en su mejilla. Ella se estremeció y se sonrojo más.

"Te amo..." –le dije, entonces ella se sobresaltó y me miró algo sorprendida; me incliné hacia ella.

"N-no..." –dijo tratando de alejarse de mi, pero la acerqué a mi.

"No te dejaré ir..." –dije, y la bese de nuevo; ella se resistió pero enseguida se rindió; y correspondió a mi beso como pudo; soltando suspiros, la acerqué lo más que pude a mi, la tenia pegada a mi cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Entonces mordí su labio; y ella abrió la boca con un gemido; e introduje mi lengua para intensificar más aun el beso, ella se sobresaltó de nuevo pero no podría zafarse porque la tenía bien pegada a mí. Sentí su dulce aliento en la boca.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua; inspeccionándola hasta el último rincón, mientras ella se sonrojaba, se revolvía y gemía, ante nuestro tan íntimo contacto. Pero poco a poco comenzó a seguirme el ritmo. Jugueteé con su lengua; disfrutando de su sabor dulce...embriagante...

Hasta que nuestros labios se movieron armoniosamente y pude darme cuenta de que ahora lo disfrutábamos ambos. Saboreé cuantas veces pude sus dulces labios. Disfrutaba escuchar sus suspiros y sus gemidos...me complacían...acaricié su cintura; y ella soltó otro gemido... demasiado irresistible.

Una vez nos separamos; ella estaba sonrojada, sus labios estaban algo enrojecidos; se veía increíblemente preciosa e irresistible. Acaricié su rostro.

"Te ves tan preciosa..." –dije sonriéndole; me miró algo apenada y sonrió levemente, aun sonrojada.

La tenia aun en mis brazos, la estreché con fuerza y ella me rodeo con sus brazos, me eché para atrás con ella abrazada aun. Me tumbé en la manta mirando hacia el cielo con ella en mis brazos. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio abrazados. Acaricié su espalda; trazando un camino, mis dedos recorrieron ese camino una y otra vez...

"Kid..."

"Huh?"

"Etto...que significa todo esto?" –preguntó algo avergonzada, sonreí y le di un beso en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Es mi forma de demostrarte cuanto me gustas –dije acariciando su espalda de nuevo- y cuanto te amo..."

"...yo...te gusto?" –me preguntó sonrojada.

"Mucho..." –dije mordiendo su oreja. Ella soltó un gemido y me acerqué a ella para besarla una vez más...no hubo resistencia, lo cual me complació bastante. Con una mano; la estreché más contra mí por su espalda y con la otra sostuve su rostro acercándola lo más que podía a mí, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban lo más entrelazados que podían. Mientras la besaba; sonó mi maldito celular, el sonido hizo que me detuviera, pero inmediatamente volví a besarla; ella trató de resistirse.

"Kid...deberías respon..." –pero la continué besando.

"Déjalo..." –dije mientras lo sacaba de mi bolsillo y lo arrojaba a otra parte, pero cuando aterrizó en el piso se abrió y automáticamente contestó.

"Kid?" –casi me dio un ataque cuando escuché esa voz.

"P-padre" –me separé de ella, que del susto se tapó la boca, utilizando las habilidades de Shinigami traje el celular de vuelta conmigo.

"Kid? Estas ahí?" –antes de contestar le hice un gesto a Chrona para que no haga ruido y ella asintió en silencio

"Padre..."

"Kid? Donde estás?"

"Ah... en el bosque...en uno de los caminos empedrados..." –Chrona estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar lo que decía mi padre.

"Ah...ya veo, bueno te necesitamos ahora; un grupo de brujas se dirige hacia aquí, y Medusa viene con ellas..." –Chrona ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca para no hacer ruido, me entró pánico. Me senté, y ella se aferró a mí con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

"Padre...en que dirección vienen?" –le pregunté algo apresurado mientras me levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a pararse.

"Por el este..."

"_Maldición_...bien ya por para allá"

"Te esperaremos..." –no esperé a que terminara de despedirse, cerré el celular e inmediatamente la metí dentro de la torre.

"No... no... no quiero volver..." –sollozaba.

"Chrona...escucha, no te llevaran...no lo permitiremos...no les dejare que te lleven...te lo prometo" –Chrona me miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kid-kun..." –le limpié las lágrimas y me incliné para besarla, fue un beso rápido y corto, me separé de ella y ella me miró sonrojada.

"Cuídate..." –dije antes de cerrar la puerta dejándola dentro de la torre, para luego ir corriendo hacia el Shibusen.

No tarde ni dos minutos en llegar; encontré a mi hermana con sus armas ya transformadas y a mis armas esperándome, ni bien llegué les di la orden de convertirse en armas. Me obedecieron en un instante.

"disculpa si interrumpimos su momento a solas" –dijo Alice en un susurró imposible que mis armas o las suyas hayan escuchado.

"_Bueno...no iba a dejar que la capturasen...a que esperamos?_"

"estamos esperando a Maka y a B*S, vendrán con nosotros son de los mejores maestros que papá tiene"

"Ya veo..."

"chicos!" –dijo Maka acercándose a nosotros, con una gran guadaña en mano; era grande y la hoja era roja y negra, detrás de ella venia B*S agarrando una Kusarigama; corrió más rápido que Maka y llego antes a donde estábamos.

"El Gran Ore-sama ya esta aquí!" –dijo gritando.

"que bien" –dijo Alice. Me limité a mantener una actitud seria, temía por Chrona, no quería que le pasara nada y menos que Medusa la encontrara, una vez todos juntos, nos pusimos en camino; Alice y yo al frente, pero yo iba a más velocidad.

"que le pasa a Kid-kun" –le oí decir a Maka.

"ni idea...pero esta loco si cree que me ganará" –dijo B*S.

"Hermano...estás bien?" –me preguntó Alice.

"_Alice...no quiero que le pase nada...se lo prometí...no dejaré que nada le lastime_" –Alice sonrió.

"Vamos chicos! Acabemos con esas brujas!" –dijo Alice impulsando a los dos.

"SI!"

Viajamos gran velocidad por el bosque; hasta que sentimos las almas de las brujas, eran tan solo tres brujas...y una de ellas era muy poderosa...así que supuse que era Medusa. Nos topamos con ellas en unos instantes, las tres brujas, bueno dos porque uno era un hombre...pero su alma era la de una bruja.

Una usaba un traje negro y una capucha no me dejaba ver su cara, la otra usaba un vestido gris y su sombrero de bruja era naranja; tenia una cara asustada; y el tipo se veía fornido y tenia una maraca extrañan en su ojo.

"vaya, vaya...con que Shinigami-sama me envió a sus propios hijos...y a unos mocosos..." –dijo la bruja encapuchada. Cada uno se puso en guardia- "es un placer...soy Medusa –dijo quitándose la capucha- es un honor conocer a los hijos prodigio de Shinigami-sama"

No pude evitar mirarle con odio y rabia, esa mujer había obligado a Chrona, su propia hija a ser una asesina; y quería recuperarla para usarla de nuevo. Ella merecía morir, por haberle causado tanto dolor a Chrona...a mi preciosa Chrona.

"Huh...porque me miras con tanto odio?" –me preguntó.

"Te exterminaré..." –susurré.

Todos notaron el extraño tono de voz, nada tranquilo y sereno como siempre era, sino lleno de odio y amenazante. Alice se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro, me tranquilicé un poco ante su contacto.

"Tranquilízate un poco Kid" –me pidió.

"Lo siento..."

"Lo entiendo... Medusa!" –le llamó.

"dime querida?"

"no pienses que te dejaremos ir...nuestro deber es claro...exterminar ala brujas"

"no dejaremos que continúes molestando a nuestro padre...te derrotaremos de una buena vez" –dije.

"Por el bien del equilibrio que Shinigami-sama cuida" –dijo Maka.

"Yahooo! El Gran Ore-sama te derrotará!"

"Me parece bien verlos con tantas energías...en ese caso...Eruka! Free!" –la otra bruja y el hombre se lanzaron encima nuestro; Eruka lanzo unas bombas pro Maka las partió a la mitad antes que llegaran

"yo me encargo de esta..." –dijo Maka.

"a ver si puedes gekko" –dijo la otra; mientras sacaba más bombas.

El hombre fornido se acercó a nosotros; y comenzó a decir conjuros en lenguaje de brujas; se transformo en un hombre-lobo. Pero B*S se acercó a el y le lanzó una onda de alma.

"BIG WAVE!" –el hombre-lobo escupió sangre y salio volando –"Jyajajaja! No duro ni unos segundos!" –pero el hombre-lobo volvió algo herido y trato de herirle, pero B*S le esquivo.

"aun no, aun no..." –entonces los dos comenzaron a pelear; el hombre-lobo creaba témpanos de hielo, pero B*S era rápido y los esquivaba.

Alice y yo nos quedamos para derrotar a Medusa. Ella nos miro y sonrió maliciosamente, nos pusimos en guardia.

"Va a sacar una espada..." –susurró Alice.

"Vector Blade!" –una gran espada con forma de flecha apareció en su mano; y se acercó a embestirnos.

"Derecha!" –gritó Alice. Medusa fue hacia la derecha y Alice bloqueo su ataque. Medusa retrocedió molesta.

"Como lo supiste?"

"Puedo leer la mente" –dijo Alice sonriendo de satisfacción, la habilidad de Alice era realmente valiosa.

"Maldita me desharé de ti primero..." –corrió hacia Alice, pero me puse en su camino y bloqueé su ataque.

"Alice déjame la a mi, tu dime sus movimientos"

"Si!"

"Ya veras..." –dijo Medusa.

"Kid-kun en el piso" –miré a mis pies y una flecha apareció que apuntaba hacia Medusa.

"Vector Plate!" –esa flecha me envió hacia ella, pero al acercarme a ella le dispare a discreción.

"Kid-kun izquierda!" –una flecha vino hacia mí por la izquierda. La esquive y disparé hacia la izquierda- "derecha y luego arriba!" –esquivé otra flecha que vino de la derecha y miré arriba y ahí apareció Medusa disparé hacia ella.

"Vector Arrow!"

"Vendrán de todas partes!" –cree una barrear que me protegió de una lluvia de vectores.

"Vector Storm!"

"abajo!" –salté y esquive otros vectores.

"Maldición..."

"ríndete ya...no podrás vencernos..." –Medusa nos miro con rabia y luego comenzó a reírse maniáticamente.

"no crean que me iré tan fácilmente; he venido para recuperar a mi hija" –Alice y yo nos quedamos estáticos cuando dijo eso...es que ya sabia donde estaba? Sabia que estaba en la Death City?... Pero supimos actuar.

"hija? De que hablas?" –le pregunté.

"Puede que ustedes no lo sepan, pero su madre hace muchos años se llevó a mi hija, que era mi mejor guerrera y ahora la necesito"

"Eso es imposible..."

"Es la verdad, ella se la llevó y estoy segura de que la esconden en alguna parte...de esta ciudad así que no me rendiré hasta recuperarla..."

"_no te lo permitiré_" –pensé.

"Kid! Alice! Vienen los refuerzos!" –gritó Maka.

"Creo que mejor nos retiramos...ya volveremos para registrar la ciudad...fue un placer" –dijo Medusa y se ocultó entre los árboles. Los otros dos se fueron también, pero no sin antes lanzarnos un montón de bombas.

"Tenemos que ir tras ellos..." –dijo Maka, cubriéndose del humo.

"Cierto, vamos!" –les dije.

"Esperen...déjenos eso a nosotros" –dijo Stein pareciendo detrás de nosotros acompañado de otra tropa.

"Stein..."

"vuelvan...nosotros iremos" –la tropa fue por donde se había ido Medusa. Nosotros volvimos al Shibusen, quería ir a ver a Chrona pero mejor era esperar a más tarde. Nuestro padre nos recibió en la Death Room y nos invitó un té, nuestra madre estaba ahí también.

"buen trabajo" –nos dijo nuestro padre.

"Gracias..."

"bueno...quienes lucharon contra Medusa?" –preguntó nuestra madre.

"nosotros" –dijo Alice señalándome también.

"Ya veo...les resultó difícil?"

"no..en absoluto, Alice pudo decirme sus movimientos y pude pelear sin problemas con ella" –dije.

"que bueno...otra cosa más...no les dijo lo que planeaba al venir aquí?" –preguntó nuestro padre.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundo, que le diríamos? No quería que supiera que ya nos había dicho de Chrona, porque podrían llevársela a otra parte...pero al mismo tiempo; no quería que la encontrara y lo mejor era que se la llevara...pero entonces ya no podría verla más...hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo...no quería eso.

"Lo de siempre..."-dijo Alice.

"Lo de siempre?"

"Ya saben...destruir a papá y así recuperar el poder...y todo eso" –dijo despreocupada.

"Ya veo...bueno no se lo permitiremos, ahora la atacaremos antes de que arme un escándalo más grande..."

Una vez, afuera de la Death Room me sentí más calmado, caminamos por los pasillos, tenía intenciones de ir a donde Chrona para ir a explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero cuando iba a disculparme de los demás, Alice dijo.

"Stein y los demás deben estar aun en el bosque no?" –capté de inmediato lo que trataba de decirme. Seguramente estaban por la zona y podrían sentirme s me acercaba para ir a verla. Alice me salvaba de todo tipo de imprudencias.

"_Gracias.._" –pensé, ella sonrió satisfecha.

"si, es lo mas probable" –dijo Maka siguiéndole la corriente.

"Espero que las brujas no arruinen el baile" –dijo Soul- "eso no sería cool"

"No se preocupen! El Gran Ore-sama las detendrá! –dijo B*S riendo escandalosamente- no Tsubaki?"

"Si" –dijo ella tranquilamente. Nos reímos de su actitud.

Alice y yo volvimos a la Mansión Death cuando ya habían acabado las clases y Stein y la tropa no había vuelto aun. Ya estaban ahí nuestras armas que miraban la tele; Liz y Erick sentados juntos en el sofá, Erick abrazando a Liz, ambos veían una telenovela. Patty y Rick jugaban un juego de mesa, Patty al parecer iba ganando porque no paraba de reír y Rick sonreía al verla reír.

Alice cocinó la cena, mientras yo miraba la ventana hacia el bosque, no podía esperar a ir a verla; pero tenia que esperar, vi como el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes de lluvia, al parecer iba a llover de noche.

"La cena esta lista!" –dijo Alice trayendo los platos, hizo tres viajes de la cocina al comedor para traer los platos.

"Gane!" –dijo Patty alegre.

"No quiero ir" –dijo Liz que estaba pendiente de la novela, pero comenzaron los comerciales.

"Podemos aprovechar" –dijo Erick ayudándole a pararse.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, como la 'familia' que éramos, pasar tiempo con ellos era maravilloso, pero me dio la impresión que si ella estuviera también ahí seria incluso mucho mejor. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que...

Tal vez...si mataba a Medusa de una buena vez; ya no estaría amenazada...y así podría salir de ahí y vivir con nosotros...ahí podríamos estar juntos. Vi como Alice asentía en silencio y sin mover mucho su cabeza.

Estaba decidido...ese seria mi objetivo; acabar con Medusa de una buena vez; para poder estar con Chrona por siempre...Alice me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas marca "Alice" eso era como un: cuenta conmigo.

Comenzamos a cenar normalmente, de vez en cuando Patty gritaba algo como que la comida estaba deliciosa o que algo en el plato se parecía a una jirafa, y todos nos reíamos; Liz comía hablándonos de que como había sido su día, siempre mirando hacia la tele para no perderse nada de su novela. Erick y Rick también se limitaron a decirnos como les había ido, pero la que más hablaba era Alice que les contaba todo lo que 'habíamos hecho' supuestamente.

Supuestamente habíamos ido a pasear a los caminos empedrados que había aun alrededor de la ciudad; y que Maka después le había llamado para que le ayudara con una emergencia que no podía revelar.

"y tu que hiciste después de eso Kid?" –me preguntó Liz. Afortunadamente estaba masticando lo cual me dio tiempo para inventar algo, inconcientemente recordé como nos habíamos besado, recordé su dulce aliento y el sabor de su boca, sus gemidos y sus suspiros...me sonrojé de solo recordarlo, y Alice se dio cuenta así que escudriñó en mi mente y le sorprendió bastante, porque escupió la limonada que estaba tomando.

"Alice...estas bien?" –le peguntó Liz.

"si...*cof-cof*...estoy bien..." –dijo mirándome con una cara realmente contrariada parecía no poder creérselo, así que mire a otra parte algo apenado; Liz noto nuestra extraña actitud, no se le escapaba nada.

"S-sucedió algo?" –me preguntó.

"no...Iba a decir que estuve paseando por los caminos, nada más..._luego te doy los detalles bien? Ahora has como si nada_" –pensé.

"bueno...si tu lo dices..."

"Después e eso...bueno mi padre me llamo diciendo que Medusa se dirigía hacia acá y vine" –dije tranquilamente.

"Hoe...y cuando empezaran con las clases especiales...para lo del baile?" –preguntó Erick.

"Ah...creo que desde pasado mañana...aun hay algunas cosas que debo preparar antes" –dije.

"Lo tuyo es fácil...yo en cambio tendré que explicar todo lo respecto a ponerse un vestido de los antiguos...eso es difícil" –dijo Alice con cara de torturada.

"Seguro lo harás bien" –dijo Liz para animarla.

"Gracias..."

"Hahahaha Alice se deprimió! Se deprimió!" –dijo riendo Patty.

Una vez acabamos la cena; ayudé a recoger los platos; Alice estaba ansiosa para que le explicara lo de esas tarde. Así que recogimos todo rápidamente, mientras Liz y Erick volvían a ver la tele y Rick le pedía la revancha a Patty. Una vez los dos solos en la cocina me bombardeo con preguntas y exclamaciones.

"Kid! Como pudiste!" –dijo sin alzar mucho la voz.

"Cálmate..."

"Te besaste con Chrona ni bien los deje solos!"

"Oye cuidado te vayan a escuchar..."

"Pero no lo puedo creer! Creí que eras de los caballerosos"

"Pues disculpa no pude evitar seguir mis deseos...quería hacerlo"

"hoe...mi hermanito es un pervertido después de todo" –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No soy un pervertido!"

"Pero no te basto con besarla simplemente...le diste...más de dos besos franceses" –de nuevo recordé todo lo que había sentido cuando la besé de esa forma; y Alice vio de nuevo todo y sonrojó.

"no pienses en eso!" –dijo alterada.

"Tu no leas mi mente...¬¬"

Salimos a la sala, y dos cosas pasaron cuando entramos, Patty golpeó la mesa donde estaban jugando y gritó un montón de palabrotas, mientras Erick sonreía complacido. Patty siguió

Soltando disparates y de un movimiento brusco hizo caer todo lo que había encima de la mesa, y las piezas y juego y todo cayeron al piso.

Por otra parte; Liz dio un grito de horror como si estuvieran viendo una película de terror, mire la tele y estaban dando los créditos de su novela; y después de un momento los adelantos. Alice se acercó a donde estaba todo tirado en el suelo y comenzó a recoger las piezas en el piso.

Yo me acerqué a los dos en el sofá para ver que es lo que había ocurrido.

"No, no,no,no, no, no, NO! Como pudo!" –dijo alterada.

"Que ocurrió?" –le pregunté a Erick que se veía más calmado.

"bueno solo vi que un tipo beso a una chica y ella comenzó a gritar"

"NO!" –dijo Liz.

"Te importaría decirme que paso?" –le pregunté.

"El...el chico...la besó! La besó Kid!" –exclamó Liz.

"Y?...es que era el malo o algo así?"

"no, no, no era el bueno y beso a la chica que es la protagonista!" –dijo alterada.

"Eh? y porque entonces esta mal?" –le pregunté.

"Por que...la beso...la beso!"

"Querrías explicarte mejor?"

"Verás mi querido Kid inexperto de este tipo de cosas –escuché como Alice se reía mientras recogía las piezas, no era inexperto...no desde esa tarde- cuando un chico besa a una chica generalmente es después de que se le ha declarado formalmente, si no es el caso entonces debe besarla...pero tiernamente...sino esta mal!" –dijo tajantemente. Entonces sentí un dolor en mi pecho...era todo lo contrario e lo que había hecho yo esa tarde...no me había declarado formalmente ni nada...y no la había besado precisamente 'tiernamente'.

"que pasa si no es así?" –pregunté procurando no sonar preocupado.

"bueno pues entonces los actos del chico son considerados salvajes" –en efecto la había besado salvajemente, y cuando ella quería separarse la obligaba a más...y más...solo porque yo quería...

"y claro la chica piensa que él se quiere aprovechar de ella"

Eso fue suficiente para que la culpa y el remordimiento crecieran en mí, lo había echado a perder...

Ni bien nos dejaban solos y ya me lanzaba encima de ella para besarla...contra su voluntad...y peor besarla de una forma algo salvaje...que pensaría ella? Que quería aprovecharme de ella? No! Yo no querría hacerle eso nunca. Lo que yo sentía por ella, era verdadero. Yo realmente la amaba.

Estaba tan contrariado...que mi mundo pareció derrumbarse...

"Kid..." –Alice estaba a mi lado, y me sacó de la habitación, con los demás viéndonos extrañamente- "Kid! Reacciona!" –apenas podía escuchar lo que decía..

"Lo arruine Alice...me he comportado como un animal...un depravado...tenias razón soy un maldito pervertido...debería morir!" –Alice me dio una bofetada de lo más fuerte que pudo, y pude tranquilizarme.

"no seas tonto...lo que dijo Liz son cosas que pasan en las novelas...nada mas que eso...te estas preocupando por estupideces..."

"Pero aun así...la besé contra su voluntad..."

"No fue contra su voluntad...cuando la besaste lo más probablemente es que solo la asustaste un poco pero al final ella no se escapó de ti no? No te dijo nada?"

"hablamos de Chrona Alice...ella es tímida...no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo..."

"es que no ves que tu también le gustas?...yo...mira Kid estoy segura de que ella no piensa que eres un pervertido y menos de que querías aprovecharte de ella...te lo aseguro...a demás piénsalo bien...es la primera vez que alguien la besa...es normal que se haya asustado...seguramente la próxima vez que la veas podrá con la situación más tranquilamente..." –lo que me dijo me pareció coherente pero tenia que probarlo...ya.

"Iré a comprobarlo..." –dije.

"que?"

"Ahora mismo iré a comprobarlo!" –dije dejando a Alice y dirigiéndome hacia la entrada.

"Kid!" –pero no escuché que me siguiera. Salí de la mansión, ya había empezado a llover; corrí bajo la lluvia...tenia que ir y probar lo que Alice me acababa de decir...si ella me correspondía significaba que realmente le gustaba...o podíamos estar juntos...pero si no... Entonces...ella me consideraba alguien indeseado...

Una vez llegué al bosque me monté en mi patineta y volé entre los bosques, empapándome más; fui hacía el este, tratando de recordar donde quedaba la torre... cuando llegué al lago vi como las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra la laguna y vi una luz en lo alto de la torre. Camine rápidamente y abrí la puerta de un golpe, esperé a que ella apareciera, no tardo mucho; apareció en lo alto de las gradas, me miró sorprendida; pero no noté nada de miedo.

"Kid?"

"Chrona..." –ella bajo hasta estar frente a mi; me miró muy sorprendida...y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado.

"p-puedes agarrar un resfriado...ven" –dijo guiándome arriba, yo estaba nervioso, en lo que a mi respectaba me estaba jugando la vida...mi vida acabaría si ella me rechazaba...

Me dio una toalla y me sequé el cabello lo mejor que pude...aunque mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Ella me miró algo extrañada.

"M-me diste un susto...que haces aquí? Y porque viniste bajo la lluvia?"

"Me tomo desprevenido..."

"Ya veo...bueno supongo que te prestare un paraguas o algo...etto...donde tenia uno? –dijo dirigiéndose a un mueble, mientras escudriñaba el mueble, me armé de valor y camine lentamente hacia ella, mi corazón latía rápidamente- no se lidiar con esto...donde lo tenia?"

"Chrona..." –susurré. Ella volteo hacia mi solo que no esperaba encontrarme tan cerca de ella de nuevo. Me acerqué y rápidamente la besé de nuevo, ella se quedo tiesa unos momentos, yo me puse atento a sus movimientos. Trataba de recordarme que no debía pasar de eso...un beso...

Pero ella enseguida se resistió y me empujó para alejarse de mí.

"No! Déjame!" –me gritó asustada. Eso fue más que suficiente...mi mundo ya había comenzado a derrumbarse cuando ella me empujó...tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Chrona se sorprendió de sus propios actos o algo así y me miró contrariada.

"Lo s..." –iba a decir pero la corté.

"Lo siento... ya me voy...no volveré a molestarte..." –dije con voz apagada y salí de ahí dejándola parada en medio de su habitación, baje rápidamente las gradas y salí de la torre cerrando la puerta, camine rápidamente y me metí entre lo árboles, poco a poco mi paso comenzó a ser más lento, hasta que llegué al lugar donde estaba esa estatua el límite de hasta donde podía salir Chrona...miré hacia atrás...y vi mi oportunidad de ser feliz esfumarse...camine fuera del límite y me dirigí a un destino incierto...tal vez no iba a volver a casa...

Que me importaba?...mi mundo se había hecho pedazos y ahora nada podía cambiarlo... nada...

Continuará...

**XDXDDekitaXDXD**

**Ya se, ya se, ya se...me pasé de maldita al final no?**

**Night: me pregunto porque atentas contra tu propia vida...ese final es trágico! Es que quieres que te maten? O.O**

**Ray: no...es que amo lo trágico XD**

**Night: shinigami-sama...que no la maten por favor... TT-TT**

**Ray: tranquilo si alguien envía una bomba atómica contra mi...destruiría el país y no a mi...soy doblemente inmortal no?**

**Night: cierto...es que quieres destruir el país?**

**Ray: SIIII! XD**

**Bueno seguramente voy a recibir muchas amenazas XD...**

**Tranquilos! Esperen el próximo capítulo! XD**

**Ray D.**

**PS: Night: por favor no la maten TT-TT no encontraré un kyaku como ella en otra parte! ò_ó**


	5. Pasión

**Wozo~ wozo~ Que onda! XD**

**Feliz Navidad a todos! XDXD**

**Aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, que seguramente esperaban, xq en el anterior me pase de maldita al final XDXD nyahahaha**

**Pero con este cap haré que sus amenazas se anulen...espero XDXD**

**Ahí va!XDXD**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...ni la frase al comienzo del capítulo T-T**

**Capítulo 4**

**Pasión**

"_Si los amantes encontraban siempre estorbos, será porque es ley del destino. Soportemos pacientes nuestra pena, pues es cruz que de antiguo se ha llevado, y tan propia del amor como los sueños, suspiros, ansias, deseos y llanto que siempre le acompañan."_

_**Sueño de una noche de verano Acto primero, escena I**_

"cuídate" –me dijo después de haberme besado y después me dejo en la torre y se fue. Aun seguía asustada por el hecho de que Medusa este cerca, pero el beso que me había dado hizo que me tranquilizara, me quedé ahí mirando la puerta, hasta que subí a mi habitación. Una vez ahí me senté en la cama abrazando una almohada; mientras un montón de preguntas me bombardeaban, respecto a lo que había ocurrido esa tarde...con Kid...

Puse mis dedos sobre mis labios instintivamente y recordé la forma en que me había besado tan repentinamente y tan desesperadamente...me sonroje de solo recordarlo, pero al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos...estaba confundida no podía ordenar mis ideas...en mi cabeza los hechos estaban enredados con las suposiciones...y tenia que separarlos...sino una decisión podría acabar siendo la equivocada...

Me concentré y me centré en lo que más se repetía en mi mente...sus dulces palabras:

"_Es mi forma de demostrarte cuanto me gustas y cuanto te amo..._"

A demás su solemne promesa:

"_no les dejare que te lleven...te lo prometo_"

Esas palabras me habían llegado al corazón...pero aun tenía que admitir que el repentino ataque de Kid me había asustado un poco...

"_Seguramente hoy en día los chicos se comportan así_" –pensé. Tal vez es que yo estaba de anticuada y estaba malinterpretando las acciones de Kid...tal vez así realmente era la forma de decirle a una chica que a uno le gusta...besándola de esa forma...o tal vez...tal vez...tal vez es que habría querido aprovecharse de mi al ver que era tímida y débil? Tal vez esa mentira de que me amaba era solo una excusa para aprovecharse de mi?

Sentí una punzada...no podía ser cierto...negué con la cabeza quitándome esa horrible idea de mi cabeza...eso no concordaba con Kid...no era para nada algo que él haría...el no me haría eso...

Pensé en Kid, en el corto tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, antes de lo que había ocurrido, era una persona cálida, dulce, y protectora...cerca de él me sentía segura, cuando me prometió que me cuidaría, me sentí totalmente segura. Tenía algo especial...no, no solo algo...sino muchas cosas especiales...y yo sentía una extraña atracción hacia él...

Recordé también lo arrolladoramente atractivo que era, sus ojos dorados que me miraban con fijeza, con cariño...con pasión...sus facciones completamente perfectas...era hijo de Otome-san no había duda. Su sonrisa...radiante...deslumbrante... Kid era perfecto...más que perfecto...

Pero...aun así su repentino ataque de esa tarde me tenía algo asustada; era verdad que los hombres a veces son muy impulsivos, siguen sus impulsos...pero aun me tenia algo desorbitada la forma en que me había aprisionado, como no me dejaba separarme, y como me acercaba a él más y más...y eso hizo que recordara otro hecho también muy importante...

Al final yo me rendí...deje de resistirme y deje que el me besara...incluso yo misma participe en el beso...y lo había disfrutado...

Kid me había robado mi primer beso furtivamente...pero no me molestaba en absoluto...incluso aunque me costaba admitir, me había gustado...había disfrutado de sus labios moviéndose con los míos, de su dulce aliento, de sus caricias, de todo...claro al principio me asuste porque nunca antes alguien me había hecho eso...traté de resistirme, pero el no me dejo, lo cual muy en el fondo me alegro, y al final... cuando terminé dándome cuenta de que me gustaba...me gustaba mucho...y así deje de resistirme...me rendí y me entregué...

Yo no era débil para nada...había sido una asesina podría defenderme fácilmente...pero...ni se me paso por la mente en ese momento usar la fuerza para quitármelo de encima. Si realmente me lo hubiera querido quitar de encima, bastaba con un golpe o algo, y luego esconderme en la torre, pero...no lo había hecho...

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para mi...y mi mente se despejo dejando una cosa bien clara...ese hecho...respondía a todas la preguntas y dejaba de lado a las otras especulaciones...podía estar segura...de UNA cosa...un hecho real e intachable...

Yo estaba enamorada de él...no podría haber nada más claro como el agua como eso...estaba completamente enamorada de él...de la misma forma en que él me amaba, yo lo amaba...era amor mutuo...por eso me había rendido...entonces todo tuvo sentido...

Cuando me beso, me sentí nerviosa, no asustada, estaba muy sorprendida...era algo nuevo para mi...y no es que quisiera quitármelo de encima...quería pedirle que habláramos al respecto...quería que él dijera que me amaba y así yo le diría que yo también le amaba...eso...pero esos no eran los planes de él... di lo mejor de mi para poder resistirme...pero al final me rendí porque estaba disfrutando de todo...y disfruté del beso...entonces se separó de mi, y me dijo que me amaba, estaba algo confundida por su forma de hacer las cosas...muy impulsiva...nada propio de Kid...hasta donde lo conocía...entonces me di cuenta de que él también tenia un lado impulsivo y apasionado, que hace lo que quiere...

Quiso volver a besarme pero trate de hablar pero yo misma quería que volviera a besarme, me beso...y trate de resistirme...pero no por mucho el deseo de besarlo y de que el me besara era más grande...deje de resistirme...era tentador...demasiado...sus besos, sus caricias, todo en el era tentador...y no podía evitar caer bajo la tentación...

Me dijo _preciosa_...lo cual me hizo sonreír, era bueno saber que el me encontraba de esa forma...con cada cumplido me hacia feliz...por dentro yo era feliz...pero estaba cegada en esos momentos por la inseguridad y la confusión...pero ahora que ya todo tenia sentido para mi...

Estaba enamorada del ser más perfecto que podría haber conocido...y él me amaba también...podría haber una felicidad más grande?

No podía esperar a que el volviera para poder decírselo esta vez yo...decirle que yo lo amaba de la misma forma...quería decírselo...y así podría entregarme completamente a él...

"Chrona..." –le escuché llamarme, estaba apunto de decírselo, cuando me llamó, me di la vuelta esperando verlo, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba muy cerca de mi, apenas pude darme la vuelta y él ya puso sus labios sobre los míos... porque no me había dado tiempo para hablar? Porque tan desesperadamente me besaba? Me entró pánico...y me cuestione...cuestioné ese hecho que creía absoluto y real...el me amaba? O es que realmente me veía fácil y quería aprovecharse de mi...que yo si estaba enamorada de él... Tal vez Alice le había dicho que si estaba enamorada de él y así él podría engañarme y engatusarme...

Todas esas retorcidas y estúpidas ideas se formularon en mi cabeza en un segundo, y sentí un ataque de miedo y pánico y me lo quité de encima.

"no! Déjame!" –dije empujándolo para alejarlo de mi, ahora asustada...y me di cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo al hacer eso...me di cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al creerme esas ideas...tan retorcidas y completamente falsas...solo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos...solo eso...

Kid retrocedió y me miro completamente contrariado, como si no pudiera creérselo, mi reacción lo había dejado bien sorprendido...yo misma me había quedado pasmada con mi reacción...había sido demasiado ruda... Kid continuo mirándome completamente asombrado...pero sus ojos se veían aterrados, desorbitados...me asusté al verlo de esa forma y me apresure a hablar, para remendar el daño...

"L-lo s..." –iba pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo amaba, pero él me corto tajantemente.

"Lo siento... ya me voy...no volveré a molestarte..." –dijo con voz monótona y sin vida. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Yo me quede completamente estática en mi habitación, mientras el horror se expandía dentro de mi...en ese momento...cuando escuché su voz quebrada y su expresión destrozada me sentí fatal...vi a una persona completamente diferente de Kid...vi a alguien son vida y pagado...casi muerto...y me di cuenta en seguida del porque...

Había herido sus sentimientos...de una forma horrorosa...el SI me amaba...y yo lo había rechazado tajantemente... Había sido una estúpida al creerme aunque solo por unos segundos todas esas estupideces...

Me arrojé al suelo, llorando...lo había arruinado...porque todo lo hacia mal? Porque? Había encontrado a una persona la que amaba y él me amaba de la misma forma...algo que es casi imposible...y la había perdido por escuchar a mi retorcida mente...esa persona tan perfecta...se había ido...ya no podría estar con él...

"no..."

Él ya no volvería...ya no me protegería...

"No..."

Lo había perdido...él ya no me pertenecería...jamás...y yo ya no podría ser feliz a su lado...

"No... no quiero eso...NO!" –grité y me levanté, corrí detrás de él...no lo perdería tan fácilmente; si era necesario iría hasta la Death City para alcanzarlo, saldría del límite...Medusa ya no era u miedo tan aterrador...perderlo era mucho más aterrador.

Salí de la torre, la lluvia caía fuertemente, me desoriente unas milésimas de segundo y corrí hacia el bosque; crucé entre los arbustos, e incluso las ramas me hicieron algunos rasguños en mis brazos, pero no me detuve, atravesé los arbustos, y llegué a un pequeño claro del bosque donde estaba la estatua esa...y donde estaba el límite.

Ahí estaba él...avanzaba lentamente hacia el bosque...no parecía tener intenciones de volver a la Death City. Me estaba dando la espalda, y estaba algo agachado...estaba por adentrarse en el negro bosque...para alejarse de mi...

"NO!" –le grité. El se detuvo en seco, y muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, y me miró con ojos desorbitados...negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo...parecía como si creyese que fuese una ilusión...que yo no estaba ahí...

"no...es..." –masculló.

"Kid...soy yo..." –dije tratando de convencerlo, entonces me creyó y me miro confundido, pero aun había dolor en sus ojos...mucho dolor...

"Chr... –era como si decir mi nombre le hiciera daño-...que haces aquí?" –me preguntó serio, pero aun la voz le temblaba.

"yo...lo siento...yo

"Por qué te disculpas, el que te ha hecho daño soy yo..." –dio con voz quebrada.

"Te equivocas! –grité- no me has hecho daño otra cosa es que soy una tonta...no debí haberte tratado así...lo siento" –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

"Chrona..."

"La verdad es que tu también me gustas...mucho...así que...no... no puedes dejarme sola!" –dije ya estallando en lágrimas. Me arrodille en el piso, sin poder contener las lágrimas, sentí como él se acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a mí, se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó con cariño. Inmediatamente lo rodee con mis brazos, lo más fuerte que pude.

"no te dejare...no lo haré nunca" –dijo en mi oído, escuchar esas palabras me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo...

Kid me llevó hasta la torre; dijo que era mejor que el se vaya, pero le pedí que subiera para que le diera algo para que no se mojara; el acepto y me acompaño hasta mi habitación, sentí de repente nerviosismo; como si algo fuera a suceder, busque en una gaveta y encontré el paraguas, muy lentamente se lo ofrecí, él lo tomo, me agradeció y se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces el miedo de que me dejara apareció de nuevo y me acerqué a el por detrás y lo abracé por su espalda, Kid se detuvo sorprendido y soltó el paraguas que cayo al piso.

"N-no me dejes" –dije con voz trémula.

"C-Chrona..."

"quédate conmigo..." –la sola idea de que me dejara sola me parecía horrenda así que no sabia lo que decía, y menos de donde había sacado el valor para decir algo así. Kid se dio la vuelta para mirarme, creí que estaría molesto o algo por el estilo; pero al contrario me estaba sonriendo; me sonrió con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi rostro, sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro, y sentí mis mejillas arder.

"Realmente eres adorable" –dijo antes de besarme, sentí una corriente de calor recorrer mi cuerpo; sentí una desesperación tremenda porque me besara de la misma forma que me había besado la primera vez...**quería** que me besara así, lo deseaba con todas mis ganas.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo; enseguida me atrapo en sus brazos, que se ajustaron a mi cintura, y me apretaron más a su cuerpo. Nuestras ropas estaban mojadas, sentí sus manos acariciándome, y no pude evitar suspirar, las ansiaba mucho...sus caricias... se separó de mi.

"Kid..." –dije en un suspiro antes de que de nuevo me besara, pero me beso fieramente, lo cual hizo que sonriera para mis adentros. Mordió mi labio inferior, e inmediatamente abrí mi boca dejando que su lengua entrara y jugueteara con la mía, me aferré a él, acercándome lo más que podía a él, lentamente, muy lentamente...paso a paso...Kid me condujo hacia donde se encontraba mi cama, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí el suave colchón contra mi espalda; mis brazos aun fuertemente abrazando su cuello, y el aun abrazándome por mi cintura; sentía su dulce aliento dentro de mi boca, era tan empalagoso; que no podía detener los gemidos que salían de mi garganta.

"Chrona..." –dijo al separarse pero volver a besarme; sus manos entonces comenzaron a moverse hacia mi espalda, donde estaban los botones de mi vestido; sentí un ligero estremecimiento cuando me di cuenta de su objetivo, pero eso no hizo que tratara de quitármelo de encima; es más mis manos se deslizaron hasta el cuello de su camisa, para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, me dio la impresión de ver a Kid sonreír mientras continuábamos besándonos. Sus labios se movían fieramente con los míos; que a duras penas podían seguirle el paso, su aliento agradable llego hasta mi garganta haciendo que me maravillara. Su lengua dejaba un sabor dulce y empalagoso en mi boca, maravillándome más...pero no tenia idea de que iba a ser mejor...mucho mejor.

Acabamos al mismo tiempo; yo acabe de desabotonar los botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que él los de mi vestido, deslice mis manos por su pecho desnudo, y el comenzó a quitarme el vestido. Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco cuando quede casi desnuda debajo de él.

Entonces Kid dejo de besar mis labios para bajar por mi mandíbula y así comenzar a besar mi cuello; un montón de sensaciones desconocidas, pero muy agradables me invadieron, lo abracé con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de soltar suspiros. Entonces Kid se separó de mi y se quito la camisa; sentía mis mejillas arder, sabia que tal vez nos estábamos pasando del límite...pero se sentía tan bien que eso dejo de preocuparme, todo paso muy rápido, no recuerdo en que momento acabamos completamente desnudos, solo recuerdo sus caricias y sus besos; el suave roce de nuestras pieles; que hacia que un montón de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo; él no paraba de trazar caminos de besos por todas partes de mi cuerpo, pero aun no llegábamos a lo mejor, sabia que vendría...tarde o temprano...

Afortunadamente fue temprano, en seguida Kid se separó de mí; jadeando y me miró a los ojos, sus enigmáticos ojos dorados me dejaron hipnotizada.

"Chrona...creo que debemos parar" –dijo entre jadeos, pero yo negué con la cabeza como una niña haciendo un berrinche y me acerqué para unir nuestros labios una vez más; el beso fue dio a entender que no estaba en mis planes que nos detengamos, para nada. Creo que el lo captó al instante, porque me devolvió el beso. Y se puso encima de mí, miré a otro lado algo avergonzada, mientras asentía; entonces de un movimiento rápido que me tomo desprevenida, me penetró.

Al principio sentí una sensación bastante agradable; pero en seguida se esfumo y sentí un dolor extraño...era como si algo se hubiera roto, en seguida Kid me abrazó y yo le abracé con mucha fuerza, enterré mis uñas en su espalda del dolor; pero este fue disminuyendo...muy lentamente...desesperante...

Me olvide totalmente de todo...la vista se me nublaba, no escuchaba nada más que mis propios gemidos y como decía el nombre de Kid entre cada gemido, llamándolo; y a la vez él también decía mi nombre; no sentía otra cosa que fueran sus caricias, nuestras pieles se rozaban con cada movimiento haciendo que quisiera más y más...nunca me cansaría de eso... estaba fuera de control; casi frenética; era demasiado agradable como para dejarlo...

Y para él era lo mismo...ambos disfrutábamos del momento, estaba más segura que a él no le hubiera gustado para nada dejarlo...la forma en que se entrelazaban nuestros cuerpos...encajábamos como dos piezas, éramos compatibles en muchos sentidos...y el físico no era una excepción...no podría haber duda alguna de que nos pertenecíamos...

Él me pertenecía y yo a él... y solo eso importaba...

Desperté a la mañana siguiente; sentí una brisa fresca sobre mi piel desnuda, y me estremecí, ese estremecimiento hizo que todo lo sucedido esa noche volviera a mi cabeza, sentí mis mejillas arder y no pude evitar sonreír...entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba abrazada a él; sus brazos me rodeaban por mi cintura y yo estaba tumbada sobre su pecho. Mi tímida sonrisa, se ensanchó más...me sentía tan feliz...demasiado para ser cierto...no me había sentido antes así de feliz...

Entonces le puso sus dedos encima de mis labios, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" –me preguntó algo divertido, lentamente abrí mis ojos; y lo primero que vi fue su garganta; su perfecta piel pálida; tome algo de aire y levanté mi rostro para verle cara a cara. Me estaba sonriendo; su sonrisa tan deslumbrante...se acercó a mi para besarme, rodee con mis brazos su cuello; acercándome más a él. Una vez nos separamos me miro con cariño y yo le miré también de la misma forma, me sentí tan feliz a su lado... me abracé a él; no quería que ese momento se acabara jamás...

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo dos abrazados en mi cama; me sentía tan cómoda a su lado, él me estrechó con ternura mientras yo seguía abrazada a él. No quería soltarlo nunca...quería que se quedara para mi...

Pensando y pensando...me di cuenta de que eso había pasado demasiado rápido, nos habíamos conocido hace dos días...y ya lo habíamos hecho...me sonrojé. Kid acaricio mi mejilla y apoyo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza; mientras su brazo me ceñía más apretadamente.

Todo era tan perfecto...pero siempre había algo que lo arruinaba...y el celular ya iba a convertirse en mi enemigo por arruinarme el momento ya muchas veces.

El sonido de un celular sonó en la habitación; sobresaltándonos, Kid agarro un de las sábanas y se cubrió con ella, mientras yo hacia lo misma con otra sábana; rebusco en la habitación hasta que lo encontró, miro la pantalla.

"Alice... –susurro y contestó- Alice...si...estoy con Chrona" –dijo con voz tranquila y serena. Yo me quede sentada encima de la cama mirándole, tratando de adivinar que estaba diciendo s hermana- "si...bueno...es algo...complicado... –dijo algo sonrojado, entonces me cayo como una bomba...como lo tomaría Alice?...- no espera!" –dijo Kid pero al parecer ya le había cortado.

"Q-que sucedió?" –le pegunté algo temerosa.

"bueno...la muy molesta viene par acá" –dijo molesto.

"Q...QUE?" –me altere, me levante donde estaba, y fui en busca de algo que ponerme, entré al baño sin decirle nada a Kid; agarré lo primero que encontré y me vestí rápidamente...Alice era una Shinigami...podría llegar en cuestión de minutos. Una vez cambiada, salí al cuarto y me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que todo estaba ya ordenado, y Kid estaba sentado en mi cama ya vestido también...muy rápido.

"no te preocupes...Alice no se enojara ni nada por el estilo...esta viniendo a molestar...nada más" –dijo sonriéndome, con una sonrisa así quien podría contradecirle. Extendió sus brazos en mi dirección invitándome a abrasarle, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué para que me rodeara en sus brazos.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que escuché algo se sonido afuera, pero antes de siquiera poder levantar la cabeza escuché a Alice subiendo las gradas rápidamente; sentí mi estomago revolverse...como si me estuvieran dándome nauseas del nerviosismo.

"Chrona, procura no pensar en eso" –me susurró Kid en el oído, pero no pude preguntarle porque Alice entro casi sin hacer ruido; Kid ni se movió solo se limitó a mirar a su hermana que entro y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Reinó el silencio unos minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad.

Trate de adivinar a que se refería Kid: _procura no pensar en eso_... pero mi cerebro estaba enfocado en otra cosa, en la posibilidad de que Alice reaccionara negativamente ante nuestra relación; estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo...después de todo; yo era una bruja y ellos unos shinigamis...éramos enemigos por naturaleza...una relación así...imposible...

Pero por otra parte trataba de centrarme en todo lo que había sentido anoche...esas sensaciones tan agradables...estaba del todo segura de que los dos nos pertenecíamos; Alice clavó su mirada en mi y me miro atentamente, entonces sonrió, alegre...una sonrisa cálida...de aprobación...me sentí más aliviada...pero todo cambio drásticamente cuando; ella se quedo tiesa y la sonrisa comenzo a borrarse de su rostro y repentinamente se crispó. Entonces me di cuenta de que había estado leyendo mi mente; y seguramente había visto todo lo que había ocurrido anoche...Sentí mis mejillas arder, e inmediatamente me alteré.

"AH! No leas mi mente!" –exclamé avergonzada abrazándome a Kid.

"Eh?" –Kid no pareció entender la razón de mi alteración y miro a Alice en busca de respuestas. Alice clavo su mirada en el piso y comenzo a balbucear cosas, camino apresuradamente hacia nosotros, me asuste repentinamente...creí que tal vez nos separaría y se llevaría a Kid...lejos de mi...no podría soportarlo.

"no voy a hacer eso" –dijo Alice aun mirando el piso, se paro frente a nosotros.

"Eh?"

"Tu..."-dijo a Kid entonces, me separó de él bruscamente.

"no..." –apenas pude decir.

"Tu...PERVERTIDO!" –dijo golpeándole en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sonrojada...producto de haber estado espiando en mi desordenada mente...

"A-Alice?" –le llamé algo asustada por su repentino ataque de violencia.

"Tu maldito pervertido! –comenzó a patearle en el suelo- como te atreves a hacer algo así! Y con Chrona! Ya verás!" –continuo pateándole alterada.

"A-Alice detente!" –le pedí urgentemente.

"Chrona-chan! Cuanto lo siento! –dijo mirándome- no debí dejar que mi pervertido hermano viniera...tu tranquila...ya será castigado!" –dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Kid tirado ene. Suelo golpeado, entonces se preparó para darle una buena patada. No lo soporté más y me arrojé encima del golpeado cuerpo de Kid haciendo de escudo, Alice se detuvo y me miro confundida, entonces me limité a decirlo en mi mente, porque me daba algo de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

"_Kid no hizo nada que yo no haya querido...a demás...m-me gusto_" –me puse roja de la vergüenza y Alice se quedo alucinada y se sonrojo también. Nos quedamos las dos como estatuas mirándonos; esperaba que ella lo entendiera y no tratara de separarnos...después de todo éramos enemigos por naturaleza...nuestro amor era imposible...

"No –dijo Alice- no es imposible...sus sentimientos son reales y muy profundos, así que no me opondré si ese es el caso, yo quiero su felicidad, y si son felices juntos, por mi esta bien...si se aman realmente" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que la amo..." –dijo Kid levantándose del suelo para abrazarme- "que no te quede duda Alice...la amo más que nada en este mundo" –dijo mientras me estrechaba con cariño. Sentí que mis ojos escocían, seguramente; estaba por llorar; y en efecto las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de mis ojos y comencé a llorar- "Chrona?" –Kid me agarró por los hombros mirándome fijamente; se veía asustado, preocupado- "Chrona? que sucede? Te duele algo? Dije algo malo?" –me preguntó sin saber la razón de mi llanto, escuché a Alice reírse bajito.

"algo malo? –a duras penas dije- no dijiste nada malo" –dije aun llorando.

"Entonces porque lloras?" –me preguntó aun asustado.

"Lloro de felicidad –dije entre sollozos- no se lidiar con las lágrimas de felicidad" –dije restregándome los ojos. Entonces Kid sonrió un poco; y se acercó a mí.

Deje de llorar cuando nuestros labios se unieron; me sonrojé, y correspondí su beso de inmediato; me beso tiernamente; abrazándome; otro diluvio de recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron mi mente...me sonroje más y lo abracé.

"ejem..." –Alice se aclaró la garganta haciéndonos recordar que ella se encontraba en la habitación, volteamos los dos hacia ella algo molestos, tenia que interrumpirnos...

"Pues lo siento por hacerlo –dijo ante mi queja mental- pero no pienso dejar que se estén besuqueando frente a mi" –dijo molesta y algo sonrojada.

"Entonces vete" –dijo Kid inclinándose hacia mi de nuevo para besarme, me sonrojé.

"Tu..."

"Auch..." –Kid tenia un gran chichón en su cabeza; y yo le ponía unas compresas frías para hacer que bajara la hinchazón, Alice estaba sentada en la baranda del balcón mirando aun algo enojada con su hermano.

"Eso te enseñara a no botarme" –dijo sonriendo.

"si serás de molesta" –dijo Kid por lo bajo.

"que dijiste?" –preguntó Alice amenazando con un puño.

"Nada, nada" –se apuró a decir Kid. Me reí por lo bajo.

"Te llamé esta mañana –dijo Alice- porque nuestro padre me habló esta mañana" –dijo algo seria.

"Y?...que decía?" –preguntó Kid también serio.

"Pues...me advirtió que estuviéramos preparados, porque Medusa esta recuperando sus fuerzas y de seguro pronto atacara..."

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho; seguramente ella me estaba buscando...debía saber que yo estaba por la ciudad, quería que volviera a luchar en su ejercito...bajo sus ordenes. La idea de volver a esos tiempos hizo que me asustara y me atravesó un estremecimiento y sentí que mis piernas temblaban. En seguida Kid me tomo entre sus brazos y yo me aferré a él...no quería separarme de él...

"no dejaremos que ella te atrape Chrona" –me dijo.

"nos encargaremos de esto...y destruiremos de una buena vez a Medusa" –dijo Alice.

"no te lo prometí?" –me preguntó Kid sonriéndome. Su sonrisa borró de mi mente todas las preocupaciones.

"si..." –dije sonriendo también.

"Y...se lo dirás a nuestro padre?" –pregunté súbitamente Alice. Kid miro a su hermana algo confundido y un nuevo miedo apareció...y si Shinigami-sama se oponía tajantemente a nuestra relación? Después de todo era su hijo...tal vez el no querría que su hijo tuviera algo con una bruja...

"Creo...creo que por el momento será mejor no decírselo –dijo Kid- ahora debemos centrarnos en destruir a Medusa...tal vez cuando se haya acabado podremos decírselo...pero por el momento será un secreto" –dijo tomando mi mano.

"Kid..."

"bien...entonces será nuestro secreto" –dijo Alice.

"De los tres" –dijo Kid mirándola y después a mi.

"si..."

"bueno entonces... –entonces el celular de Alice sonó, ese aparato empezaba a molestarme, Alice contesto después de ver quien era- Maka..."

"_Otra actuación?_" –pensé, Alice me miro y negó divertida.

"Estoy con mi hermano...por el bosque...mm? para que?...ah...lo olvidaba!...gracias por hacerme recuerdo!" –dijo antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono y acercarse para agarrar a Kid.

"Alice que sucede?"

"Hoy teníamos que hablar con los otros profesores respecto a lo del baile!" –dijo Alice jalándolo hacia la puerta.

"Maldición es cierto! –dijo y se separó de Alice par acercarse a mi, me dio un beso rápidamente y me miró- lo siento debo irme...vendré mas tarde" –dijo mientras sonreía. Y se fue detrás de Alice.

_Vendrá más tarde_... mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y sentí que me sonrojaba acercándome al rojo vivo...

"Baile?...mmm...se referían al baile del aniversario?" –tendría que esperar hasta que Kid volviera para preguntarle...aunque lo más probable es que no tendría tiempo para preguntarle...escariamos ocupados en otras cosas...

Continuará...

**Acabé! XDXDXDXD**

**Espero que con esto las amenazan aminoren un poco XDXD Ya no es necesario que me arrebaten mi inmortalidad ¬¬...espero XDXDXD**

**Bueno gracias a los que comentaron el anterior cap! Les deseo una feliz navidad! XD **

**Que la pasen cool XDXD **

**Ahora me retiro que tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de Noche Buena...T-T otro año que será pastel de fideo..._ ya me harte del pastel de fideo! XDXD **

**Feliz Navidad!XDXD**

**Ray D.**

**PS: Night y Lorie les desean una feliz navidad también XDXD**


	6. Amenaza Inminente

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...aun...nyahahaha XDXD**

**Capítulo 5**

**Amenaza Inminente**

**_"Mayor es el peligro cuando mayor es el temor"_**

Salustio

**Kid's POV**

"Vamos de nuevo" –les dije después de haberles explicado los pasos de baile por octava vez, seguramente ahora si lo harían bien; le indique a Alice que pusiera la música, el reproductor de música comenzó a reproducir al música clásica; todos comenzaron a bailar en el gran salón.

Estábamos en uno de los ensayos para el baile del aniversario de la victoria de mi padre hace ya 800 años. Las prácticas eran después de clases, y les enseñábamos a bailar; como se hacia antes. Habían unos pocos que sabían bailar a la antigua, como Soul por ejemplo, pero habían otros que simplemente no podían, era muy pocos los que había asistido alguna vez a un baile de etiqueta, como el que se iba a hacer.

"Detén la música" –le dije a Alice, que detuvo el reproductor, todos se detuvieron y me miraron confundidos, preguntándome cual había sido su error esta vez.

"Black Star te mueves demasiado rápido y muy bruscamente ¬¬*" –dije algo molesto y todos miraron envenenadamente al mencionado, que frunció el ceño.

"Oye Kid este baile es aburrido" –dijo bostezando.

"Black Star..." –dijo Tsubaki, la pobre iba a ser su pareja de baile.

"Idiota...no es aburrido, es elegante así que aprende a bailar elegantemente" –le dije molesto.

"Lo importante aquí es bailar delicadamente y seguir el ritmo de la música, así que concéntrate" –le riñó Alice

"Otra vez" –dije y empezamos de nuevo. Observé detenidamente a B*S esperando que lo hiciera bien.

B*S tomo a Tsubaki con algo de desgana y comenzo a moverse tratando de hacerlo lentamente. De momento iba bien; miré a Soul y a Maka; Soul bailaba muy bien, pero a Maka aun le faltaba confianza y miraba sus pies procurando no pisar a Soul, pero ni aun así, Maka se disculpaba cada vez que le propinaba pisotasos a Soul.

Volví a mirar a B*S y me di cuenta de que estaba mejorando; se movía al ritmo de la suave música, y seguía el ritmo de los demás, sin ir empujando a los demás. Y también había logrado poder tener una expresión relajada en el rostro, no como antes que tenia el ceño fruncido o estaba apunto de dormirse, me di cuenta de que era porque miraba a Tsubaki.

Entonces después de quien sabe cuantas practicas intentos fallidos, pudimos acabar una pieza de baile completa sin interrupciones...un milagro...

"Muy bien" –dijo mi madre en la puerta aplaudiendo, todos le saludaron.

"Madre"

"Lo han hecho bien, continúen esforzándose...tomen un pequeño descanso...Kid Alice vengan un momento" –nos pidió, los demás comenzaron a charlar, y Alice y yo acudimos donde nuestra madre.

"que sucede mamá?"- le preguntó Alice.

"Verán...Azusa ha confirmado lo que Kid ha visto –hace unos días había tenido una visión de Medusa reuniéndose con otras brujas en un pueblo en Italia- cuando acaben reúnanse con Maka y B*S y vayan e inmediato"

"Entendido" –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Ella se retiro con la delicadeza propia de ella, y nosotros volteamos mirándonos al resto, pero nuestros compañeros ya se encontraban frente a nosotros algo serios.

"Y bien?" –preguntó Maka.

"que noticias hay?" –preguntó Tsubaki.

"nos vamos a Italia a deshacernos de Medusa...después del ensayo" –dijo Alice.

"Yahhoooo –gritaron B*S y Soul- Italia! Allá vamos!" –gritaron más fuerte aun, Alice en seguida les propino un puñetazo a ambos y luego Maka también hizo lo suyo.

"Idiotas esta misión es un secreto" –les dije en voz baja.

"Ah...cierto" –dijo Soul en el piso.

"B-bueno retomemos la práctica" –dijo Alice aplaudiendo para traer la atención de todos a ella.

"Vamos!" dije listo para comenzar un nuevo baile.

Tenia como 5 minutos, sino los demás se irían sin mí, corrí a toda velocidad por el bosque en la patineta hacia el lugar donde mi amada estaba. Cuando llegue al fantástico lugar lo primero que vi, fue su cabello ondeando al viento, se encontraba al borde de la laguna y miraba los peces que nadaban tranquilamente. Usaba un vestido celeste de tirantes; y estaba descalza. Parecía muy pensativa porque ni se dio cuenta cuando entre en el claro, solo cuando aterricé; los peces se espantaron y ella reacciono. Me miro sorprendida y enseguida apareció una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kid..." –dijo mi nombre con dulzura.

"Chrona..." –dije su nombre como si fuera la más celestial palabra que podría haber existido jamás.

Sin esperar a más, me acerque a ella, para tomarla por sus mejillas y besarla. No había nada más perfecto que estar junto a ella; cada momento, cada noche, cada beso, cada caricia que compartía con ella…era perfecto. Una vez acabe de besarla, la mire y aprecie el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"C-como te va?" –me preguntó.

"Pues me voy a una misión a Italia a…" –entonces me calle, no podía decirle que íbamos tras Medusa…eso solo la preocuparía.

"A…?"

"A atrapar a un grupo de asesinos…será muy fácil" –dije mintiendo. Sentí cierta incomodidad al mentirle.

"Aun así tengan cuidado" –me pidió con algo de preocupación.

"tu no preocupes" –le dije antes de besarla de nuevo...

"Como se supone que encontraremos a Medusa aquí?" –exclamó Soul viendo la gran ciudad de Venecia; ahí había visto a Medusa encontrándose con un grupo de brujas. La había visto en una fuente con un iglesia al frente, algo sombría y vieja, pero en Venecia habían muchas fuentes con muchas iglesias sombrías y viejas...

Alice y yo habíamos vivido en Italia por 30 años, pero nosotros vivíamos en Roma, solo habíamos venido Venecia unas cuentas veces, por eso no conocíamos muy bien la ciudad.

"bueno...supongo que será cosa de dividirse y buscar..." –dijo Maka.

"Pero...ustedes pueden detectar las almas de las brujas no?" –dijo Tsubaki.

"si...pero dudo que vayan a liberar sus protectores de alma asi nada mas" –dijo Alice.

"cierto...será una reunión secreta" –dije.

"Y que viste que hacían?" –me preguntó Liz.

"Mmm... eran 4 en total, una era Medusa y las otras tres no las reconocí, una de ellas le estaba dando algo a Medusa...era un libro viejo; tenia unas extrañas inscripciones; al parecer dudaba s dársela o no... pero al final se la dio"

"un libro?"

"si un libro grueso...mmm...lo que sea que contenía parecía algo importante"

"no me suena a nada bueno" –dijo Alice.

"Debemos encontrarlas antes de que se lo den...podría ser peligroso"

"bien entonces nos separaremos" –dijo Maka.

"Eh...oigan y B*S?" –preguntó Erick.

"EHHH?" –nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba.

"Yahoooo!" –se escucho a lo lejos.

"Ese tonto a donde fue?" –dije buscando su alma. Se encontraba a unas cuantas calles, corrimos rápidamente; y lo encontramos en una plaza, haciendo un escándalo como siempre, la gente lo rodeaba mirándolo como a un loco.

"Escuchen todos! Mortales! yo el Gran Black Star que superara a los dioses he venido! Brujas! Donde quieran que estén! Las encontraré y yo con mi grandiosidad y las derrotare! Asi que dejen de esconderse y vengan! El Gran B*S las esta esperando! Las reto! Vengan! JAJAJAJA!" –y ahí estaba el idiota arruinando el factor sorpresa.

"B*S..." –dijo Tsubaki acercándose a él entre la gente y sacándolo de ahí, lo trajo al callejón donde estábamos.

"Que sucede Tsubaki! Porque me sacaste? Estaba impactando a todos con mi grandiosidad! Y atrayendo a las brujas y..." –B*S se detuvo cuando Maka y Alice se acercaron con intenciones de golpearlo.

"si serás idiota!" –le gritaron y comenzaron a golpearlo. Después de unos minutos de tortura, las dos acabaron de golpearlo; Tsubaki se acercó y pidió disculpas por su tonto maestro.

"Lo siento mucho chicos..."

"No tranquila..."

"P-por que...?" –pregunto en el piso B*S golpeado.

"Imbécil! Que pasa si una bruja te ha visto! Sabrán que estamos aquí y no las tomaremos por sorpresa!" –le dije seriamente.

"hombre...eso no es cool" –dijo Soul.

"ahora será mas difícil" –dijo Liz.

"bien hecho Gran tonto" –dijo Rick.

"..." –B*S se quedo en silencio.

"bueno ya...lo hecho esta hecho...será mejor que empecemos a patrullar la ciudad"

"bien!"

Nos dividimos y cada uno fue por su parte junto a su arma. Maka y Soul fueron hacia el mercado; B*S y Tsubaki fueron hacia los lugares donde se tomaban las góndolas para pasear. Por otra parte Alice con sus armas fueron por el centro, y yo y mis armas fuimos por las zonas residenciales, donde no había mucha gente.

Estuvimos caminando entre las empedradas calles, y no nos topamos con muchas personas, lo cual facilitaba el trabajo de rastrear almas sospechosas. Entonces nos detuvimos en una plaza donde había un muro con imágenes talladas a relieve. Nos sentamos a descansar un poco.

"Estaremos asi todo el día?" –pegunto Liz.

"Si...hasta encontrar el lugar"

"Wooo! Miren las imágenes" –dijo Patty mirando el muro.

"y porque esta ciudad?...no podrían ir a roma donde hay más tiendas e ropa" –dijo entusiasmada.

"bueno yo no decido por ellas, a demás debemos detener a Medusa cueste lo que cueste" –dije con seriedad.

"Hay personas!" –dijo Patty sonriendo.

"Oye Kid...por cierto porque siempre te pones tan serio y determinado a detener a Medusa?" –me pegunto Liz.

"Y también un esqueleto!" –dijo Patty mirando el muro y descifrando sus formas.

"Por qué mas seria?...para que deje en paz a mi padre"· -dije.

"Seguro..?...porque creo que tu y Alice nos están ocultando algo a nosotros" –dijo muy intuitiva.

"eh?"

"Oye Kid!"

"Ya dinos…es que no confías en nosotras?" –dijo algo herida.

"Kid!"

"No es eso…es solo que…"

"KID!

"Que pasa Patty?"

"Estas son brujas no?" –dijo señalando hacia al muro.

"Qué?" –me acerqué para verificar lo que ella decía; y en efecto…eran brujas…eran fáciles de identificar por sus ropajes. Retrocedí para ver mejor el muro.

Había dos bandos; uno el de las brujas, al frente de ese bando estaba una bruja que vestía de negro y su sombrero era gris, sus ojos eran rojos; y el otro bando era de personas vestidas de negro y agarraban armas; y en el frente estaba alguien a quien reconocí rápidamente...

"P-padre?"

"Eh? Ese es Shinigami-sama?" –pregunto Liz.

"Si…solo que esa es su antigua forma" –ahí tenía una máscara mas terrorífica.

Entonces me fije en el medio de ambos bandos; había una mujer vestida de blanco; y tenia puesto un velo que no dejaba ver bien su rostro; pero era hermosa a simple vista; en sus manos agarraba un libro...el libro que yo había visto. Al parecer los dos bandos la querían.

"Que…es esto?" –pregunté.

"Que sucede Kid?" –pregunto Liz.

"Ese libro…es el que yo vi en mi visión…"

"Estas seguro?" –me pregunto mas alarmada.

"Si…pero no se qué significa"

"Oye Kid…" –me dijo Patty.

"Ahora qué?"

"Hay alguien que nos está mirando…" –dijo señalando hacia un callejón. Había una persona ahí; encapuchada y nos miraba pero con poca cautela porque incluso Patty la había visto, cuando se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia; se fue corriendo.

"Demonios!" –dije montándome en mi patineta rápidamente, las dos rápidamente se convirtieron en armas. Fui tras ella, tenía que asegurarme que no era una bruja, sino podría decirle a las demás; y así se arruinaría nuestra emboscada. No tarde mucho en alcanzarla; le cerré el paso, agarrando mis armas.

"Detente…quien eres y porque nos espiabas" –le dije con dureza.

"_Geko_…"

"_Reconozco esa voz…es una bruja!_" le apunte con mis armas listo para disparar; pero ella me lanzo una bomba que en seguida exploto cubriendo todo con polvo y desorientándome. Ella aprovecho y se fue por otro camino.

"Kid! Se escapa!" –me dijo Liz.

"Maldición no…" –fui tras ella pero ella ya me tenía algo de ventaja; aumente la velocidad lo más que pude, pero ella salió a un lugar abierto…no podía pasar con mi patineta así nada más. Así que baje y oculte mis armas; para que no nos vean. Salí del callejón y trate de buscarla entre la multitud; me tomo unos segundos, entonces cuando la vi ya estaba algo lejos de mi corrí detrás de ella entre la gente; procurando no llamar mucho la atención. Entonces ella comenzó a correr hacia una especie de callejón; la perdería si es que ella lograba llegar, trate de apresurarme más pero era difícil entre la gente y tratando de esconder la armas; se armaría un lio si alguien me veía agarrando unas armas.

Entonces ella llego al callejón y desapareció; me apresure más empujando a las personas; me desesperé, no me importo haber empujado violentamente a algunas personas. Cuando llegue al callejón corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegué al final me encontré con una sorpresa.

"Kid…"

"La atraparon" –dije cuando la vi contra una pared y los demás acorralándola; B*S tenia puesta la cadena en su cuello. La bruja temblaba aterrorizada.

"Si…vinimos cuando escuchamos la explosión y nos encontramos con ella" –dijo Maka.

"Kid…encontraste algo?" –me pregunto Alice.

"Algo…pero ella nos dirá donde se reunirán" –dije mirándola, no pude evitar sonreír.

"_Geko_…no crean que se los diré!" –dijo tratando de parecer fuerte.

"Que dijiste?" –pregunto B*S ajustando la cadena.

"Nooo!" –chillo ella.

"Antes…Kid que encontraste?" –les expliqué lo del muro y el libro que había visto.

"MM…eso es raro…" –dijo Maka.

"Oye tu que sabes?" –dijo B*S jalando de la cadena con brusquedad.

"no se nada" –dijo la bruja.

"Habla" –dijo B*S ajustando la cadena.

"B-B*S no la vayas a matar" –dijo Tsubaki que era la cadena que la rodeaba.

"Si con calma" –dijo Erick.

"Dinos todo lo que sepas" –dijo Maka.

"no se nada!" –dijo de nuevo. Que clase de bruja tan torpe era esta? Aparte de que se había dejado capturar y ahora nos decía indirectamente que sabía lo que planeaba Medusa.

"De una vez habla!" –dije molestándome. Necesitaba saber lo que Medusa planeaba; y así liberar a Chrona de su encierro. Hice que de mis manos salieran sombras negras para lucir más amenazante.

"N-no se..." –ya estaba soltando.

"Rápido!" –dijo Alice también molesta y sacando también sombras.

"N-no..."

"AHORA!" –gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, las sombras tomaron forma de calaveras. Asi la asustamos completamente.

"Bien! Bien! Lo diré! Lo diré!" –dijo escandalizada. Las sombras desaparecieron y ella se calmo. Los demás lucían algo sorprendidos por lo que habíamos hecho.

"medusa quiere el libro de Kuroi Majutsu" (1)

"Kuroi Majutsu?" –pregunto Maka.

"es un libro donde hay una gran variedad de hechizos de magia negra; pero en ese libro se escribieron los hechizos que estaban prohibidos por las brujas, porque implicaban sacrificios de otras brujas. La hermana de Medusa los uso y sacrifico a muchas brujas; al final tanto las brujas como el shinigami la quisieron muerta, porque había asesinado a muchas de las nuestras; y los hechizos que había usado causaron muchos desastres. Al final esos hechizos se volvieron prohibidos; eran tan destructivos y poderosos; que cualquiera podría hacer lo que sea para usarlos...incluso matar a sus propias hermanas...estaban escritos en ese libro, asi que se decidió esconderlo, nadie conocía esos hechizo, la única forma de usarlos es utilizando la única copia de ese libro. "

"entonces Medusa quiere usar esos hechizos prohibidos del libro" –dijo Soul.

"S-si...el libro fue ocultado en esta ciudad en algún lugar debajo del agua"

"Donde se iba a encontrar con las otra brujas?" –preguntó Alice.

"en la iglesia santa María Goretti" (2)

"a que hora?"

"al atardecer" –dijo

"quienes son la otras brujas con las que se iba encontrar?"

"son brujas a las que les ha pedido que busquen el libro...y por fin lo han hallado" –dijo con algo de satisfacción. B*S jalo de la cadena, ahorcándola- "_Geko..._"

"B*S espera...de repente nos resulta útil...mejor la llevamos a la Death City" –dijo Alice.

"NO! No me lleven a donde el shinigami!" –rogó.

"Te llevaros con nuestro padre para que te saque mas infamación, pero por el momento tenemos lo que necesitamos" –dije con seriedad.

"No! por favor!" –dijo la bruja.

"B*S tu te encargaras de llevártela" –le dijo Alice.

"Eh? y ustedes?" –dijo alterándose.

"nosotros iremos a interceptar a Medusa" –dijo Maka.

"no es justo!"

"si te apuras, y llamas a una tropa de Roma para que vengan y la dejas con ellos tal vez puedas alcanzar para el atardecer" –dijo Alice vengándose por el escándalo que el había causado.

"De acuerdo!" –dijo llevándose a la bruja rápidamente mientras ella rogaba.

"si será tonto -.-U..."

"bueno vamos entonces a buscar esa Iglesia"

No tuvimos que preguntar mucho, la primera persona a la que preguntamos nos dijo donde era la iglesia Santa María Goretti. Estaba en una zona alejada del centro...perfecto para una reunión de brujas. Nos dirigimos rápido ahí, el atardecer ya se acercaba. Cuando llegamos al lugar, me encontré con el mismo lugar que había visto en mi visión; nos posicionamos rodeando el lugar donde se reunirían; y así poder atacarlas sorpresivamente sin dejar un lugar por donde escaparan...si podíamos capturar a Medusa seria perfecto pero la prioridad numero uno era evitar que el libro cayera en manos de Medusa.

Estuvimos esperando en silencio, nuestras armas estaban listas para trasformarse en cualquier momento, y cada uno estaba pendiente de cualquier persona que apareciera.

Mientras esperábamos pensé en Chrona...quería liberarla con todas mis ganas...pero antes debía deshacerme de Medusa...una vez ella fuera del camino; ella no tendría a que tenerle miedo y podríamos ser felices. Al final del día, cuando volviéramos a la Death City iría a visitarla en la noche...sonreí... (n/a: Kid pervertido! w)

"Kid..." –susurró Liz.

"Hmm?" –mire sigilosamente hacia la fuente y vi a tres mujeres encapuchadas; reconocí inmediatamente a las tres brujas con las que Medusa se encontraría.- "_Alice son ellas" _–pensé para que ella lo supiera; y le informara a Maka. Mis dos armas se prepararon para trasformarse cualquier momento.

Entonces alguien más llego encapuchada...ella era; Medusa camino hacia ellas con tranquilidad. Se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro, en el que había una sonrisa.

"Medusa" –dijo una de las tres brujas.

"Lo encontraron verdad?" –dijo ella.

"Así es...estaba en un templo sumergido debajo de la ciudad" –dijo otra.

"Estaba protegido por un fuerte barrera asi que nos costo mucho conseguirlo"

"su esfuerzo será recompensado cuando logra mi objetivo"

"_Objetivo?"_

"Estas segura deponer lograrlo?" –pregunto la tercera.

"Por supuesto que si, no importa lo que necesite para lograrlo...lo haré" –dijo con un tono algo escalofriante y atemorizador. Las tres se encogieron y la del medio camino hacia ella; y busco algo debajo de su capa; entonces sacó el libro, se lo extendió lentamente, mirando a Medusa y después al libro. Recordé lo que la bruja había dicho; ese libro podría causar la muerte de muchas brujas.

Pero al final Medusa estuvo a punto de cogerlo y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, mientras miraba el libro.

"MEDUSA!" –salimos de nuestro escondite con armas ya en mano para detenerlas. De la sorpresa logramos que el libro cayera de las manos de la bruja. Alice disparo a discreción hacia las tres brujas que retrocedieron. Yo me abalance hacia el libro disparándole a Medusa, pero ella lo pateo hacia otro lado, y creo vectores para protegerse. Las tres brujas se espantaron y escaparon; Alice y yo disparamos hacia ella, y Maka corrió hacia el libro.

"Maka debajo de ti!" –grito Alice.

"Que..." –entonces apareció una flecha debajo de Maka enviándola para otro lado.

"Mocosos" –dijo Medusa y nos lanzo vectores; cortándonos el paso.

"Alice!" –le pedí para que sepa que iba hacer.

"no puedo...los vectores crean interferencia" –dijo también desesperada.

"Entonces...Liz! Patty!" –les dije.

"Erick! Rick!" –les llamó Alice.

"Sanzu River Shoot!" –disparamos los dos hacia los vectores que estaban estorbando, los hicimos pedazos, dejando el camino despejado. Medusa seguía, tenía el libro en sus manos y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"mierda no!"

"Caza brujas" –grito Maka, corriendo hacia Medusa con Soul en sus manos que había aumentado de tamaño con la técnica. Medusa la miro y comenzo a esquivar rápidamente sus ataques. Agarrando el libro con el brazo derecho, contra su pecho. Entonces en un instante; ella dejo libre el flanco derecho, dejando descubierto su brazo derecho; entones apunte apresuradamente y pedí que no vaya fallar. Dispare a su brazo y le atine, logré darle en su antebrazo y automáticamente Medusa soltó el libro que cayo la piso; Medusa se agarró la herida sangrante y se inclino para cogerlo pero Maka la obligo a retroceder. Medusa miro con rabia Maka y comenzo a crear más vectores.

"Kid hacia la derecha!" –me gritó Alice, pero no efendi a que se refería. Entonces Maka, antes de que los vectores la atacaran, con la guadaña golpeo el libro y este se deslizo por el suelo hacia la derecha. Medusa en seguida corrió hacia el y yo también me precipite hacia él lanzando mis armas para tener las manos libres. Medusa me lanzo sus vectores cuando estuve apunto de agarrarlo, pero rápidamente cree una fuerte barrera para detenerlos.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y algunos vectores lograron llegarme, pero no por eso me detuve, agarre el libro con todas mis fuerzas y me aparte de su camino. Tenia ganas de agarrarme la herida que me había hecho en hombro izquierdo, pero en esos momentos no quería soltar el libro por nada del mundo. Alice se aproximo a mí e hizo de barrera para protegerme, mis armas también la acompañaron; y Patty se convirtió en arma y Liz la agarró apuntando hacia Medusa. Maka se acerco y también se preparo para atacar en cualquier momento.

"Yahoooo! El Gran Ore-sama ya ha llegado!" –gritó B*S apareciendo por un callejón; entro agarrando a Tsubaki en forma de Kusarigama. B*S se puso del otro lado de Maka para rodear a Medusa.

Medusa estaba rodeada y herida, y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía el libro. Ella nos miro detenidamente y al final decidió emprender la huida; nos lanzó vectores a cada uno y en lo que cada uno se defendía; ella aprovecho para huir.

"Detente...!" –quise ir tras ella, pero mi herida me lo impidió.

"Kid ya!...tenemos el libro..." –m detuvo Alice.

"Pero...si la capturamos...así Chrona..."

"Kid tranquilízate...no debes hacer las cosas a la carrera...a demás tenemos a esa bruja y seguramente lograremos sacarle información..." –dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

"...Bien..." –Alice me sonrió.

"Chrona?...quien?" –preguntó Soul. Entonces entramos en razón de que los demás nos habían escuchado.

"diablos..."

"Oigan...de que hablan?" –preguntó Liz.

"bueno..." –quise inventar algo.

"Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se los dijéramos...Kid...ellos guardaran el secreto..."

"Que secreto?" –preguntó Maka.

"O podemos borrar su menoría" –dije maliciosamente.

"Oye!" –dijo Erick.

"Oh vamos Kid...son nuestro amigos...ellos entenderán"

"YA DIGAN DE QUE HABLAN!" –nos gritaron.

"bien..."

"Kid estas bien?" –exclamo nuestra madre cuando entramos en la Death Room, junto con los demás. Ya habíamos pasado por la enfermería y Nyggus-sensei me había curado y vendado la herida.

"si mamá...no es nada se curara pronto" –dije tranquilamente se aproximo a abrazarme.

"siempre te he dicho que tengas cuidado...desde tu primera misión" –dijo con tono maternal.

"Si...-.-U _aun se acuerda de eso?_" –pensé...mi primera misión había sido cuando tenia como 12 o 13 años...hace ya muchísimos años.

"Mmm..." –nuestro padre me miraba con detenimiento, detecte inmediatamente la preocupación y la aflicción.

"En serio no es nada" –dije mirándole con una semi-sonrisa.

"no creí que el asunto iba a ser tan grave...lo siento si es que lo tome muy a la ligera" –dijo al fin.

"no claro que no, lo pudimos manejar perf... –iba a decir pero mire mi hombro- casi perfectamente"

"si...es verdad...muy bien hecho muchachos!" –dijo alegre como siempre.

"haii!" –les respondimos.

"y bien?...tienes el libro?" –me pregunto poniéndose serio repentinamente, nuestra madre también se puso seria.

"Si...aquí esta" –dije entregándoselo. Él lo agarró y lo miro detenidamente.

"A pesar de los años que ha pasado escondido...aun tiene esa esencia a bruja...y muerte... Se lo daré a Stein para que lo investigue..."

"No seria mejor pedírselo a BJ?" –preguntó nuestra madre.

"si...lo llamaré y que averigüe lo que pueda a cerca de este libro...también necesitaremos a alguien que pueda entender el lenguaje de las brujas..."

"Capturamos a una" –dijo Maka.

"si estoy al tanto...pero este lenguaje es mas antiguo así que necesitaremos a alguien que lo conozca...que tenga ya muchos años..." –entonces miró a nuestra madre, que asintió en silencio.

"Otom-san es una bruja" –preguntó B*S en su estupidez.

"EHH? NO!" –dijimos Alice, nuestro padre y yo al mimo tiempo.

"Eh...B*S...yo conozco a una bruja que nos puede ayudar...no es que yo sea una bruja n_nU"

"Ah..." –dijo B*S baboseando.

"_NO SERÁ QUE..._" –pensé, Alice también se sobresaltó.

"Una bruja?...quine?" –preguntó Soul, lanzándonos un leve mirada.

"La hija de Medusa" –dijo directamente nuestro padre.

"QUE?" –exclamamos todos.

"_No puede ser!_" –pensé escandalosamente.

"Así es...nosotros tenemos a la hija de Medusa como nuestra aliada" –dijo nuestra madre.

"P-pero...Shinigami-sama esta seguro que podemos confiar en ella?" –preguntó Maka disimulando...ya les habíamos contado todo a los demás.

"si Maka-chan tranquila...ella se separo de Medusa voluntariamente...y no tiene planeado volver a su lado"

"A demás...la conozco muy bien...y se que ella es diferente a su madre...estoy segura que nos ayudara" –dijo nuestra madre.

"donde esta?" –preguntó Erick.

"Eh...bueno..el asunto es un tanto difícil...ella esta más cerca de lo que creen...pro no podemos traerla a la Death City...puesto que Medusa podría saber de ella y seguramente haría lo que sea para recuperarla..."

"Entonces como nos ayudara si no puede venir?" –preguntó Soul.

"Por eso les digo...esta más cerca de lo que creen... mañana vengan después de las clases...iremos a visitarla"

"Ves?...ya se curó" –le dije a Chrona que estaba abrazada a mi en la cama (tengo que especificar que estaban sin prenda alguna?XD), cuando había llegado en la noche a visitarla, ella se había asustado por mi herida, le había dicho que se curaría en cuestión de horas.

"aun así me preocupaste" –me dijo apretándose más a mi.

"Discúlpame... –nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, estar junto a ella era lo más agradable que podía existir; con solo estar a su lado o con solo hablar era ya agradable. Entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido en la tarde – recuerda Chrona...en la tarde vendremos junto con nuestro padres...debes fingir que no nos conoces...ni a mi ni a Alice..."

"Lo se...pero...no se lidiar con las actuaciones..." –dijo tímidamente.

"Tranquila solo debes imaginar que nos ves por primera vez y nada mas..."

"De acuerdo...Kid...tan grave es el asunto para que ellos me necesiten?" –me preguntó levantando su rostro y mirándome.

"Ese libro...Medusa lo quería...y debemos investigar del porque...con la información que le sacaremos a Eruka, encontraremos que es lo que ella quería hacer y así podremos aventajarnos...por eso necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Ayudare en lo que sea para detenerla...no importa lo que tenga que hacer"

"Gracias Chrona..." –dije dándole un beso. Me sentía aliviado...estábamos cerca de conseguir su libertad y así podríamos estar juntos...

Dentro de ese pensamiento de alivio, apareció una fugaz visión del futuro tan fugaz que fue difícil distinguirla: había fuego y sangre...y en medio de todo estaba Medusa con una sonrisa malvada...

Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo; sentí en ella una amenaza...una amenaza hacia las personas que eran importantes para mi...por encima de ellas la persona que abrazaba...ya alguien más...

**General POV**

Shinigami-sama se encontraba en una habitaron oscura, iluminada con velas; hojeando el libro, lo miraba con aire grave, había que en sus manos había algo que representaba una amenaza a todo lo que el había construido.

"Te preocupa verdad?" –preguntó Otome acercándose por detrás.

"Si...me preocupa que ella consiga lo que hay en este libro...se que es algo peligroso...y no puedo dejar que ella lo tenga..."

"Estoy segura de que no lo lograra...lo encontraremos...con la ayuda de Chrona-chan...ella nos ayudara a encontrar eso que Medusa buscaba...y lo usaremos en su contra"

"Si...no creí que tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a Chrona..."

"si...hubiera preferido mantenerla alejada de esto...pero al final necesitaremos su ayuda..."

"Pero así pronto acabaremos con esto...y ella podrá dejar esa torre...y dejara de estar encerrada" –dijo Shinigami abriendo el libro de nuevo y hojeándolo.

"Si...es también me impulsa a querer a acabar de una vez con esto...no me gusta tenerla ahí encerrada...sabes...a veces pienso que ella haría buena pareja con Kid" –dijo sonriendo.

"si yo también lo he pensado...bueno veremos como se conocen mañana...Uh?"

"sucede algo?"-pregunto acercándose.

"Aquí –dijo colocando su gran dedo en una página –falta una hoja...la arrancaron" –dijo mirando el pedazo que quedaba de la hoja arrancada, solo habían arrancado la parte superior de la hoja hasta casi más de la mitad. Quedaba aun un pedazo de la hoja; donde había una parte de un dibujo: un círculo mágico de los antiguos.

"Mmm... por qué lo abran arrancado?"

"No me gusta para nada..."

Mientras, a kilómetros de distancia de la Death city, una figura miraba a lo lejos las pequeñas luces que se alcanzaban a ver de la ciudad.

"Oye Medusa! Que haremos con Eruka?" –preguntó su acompañante; Free.

"Ni modo...fue un descuido suyo...deberá aprender la lección...pero aprovechando donde esta...haré que averigüe donde escondieron a Chrona" –dijo Medusa mirando hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa malvada.

"Tanto necesitas a esa mocosa?...sabes que ella no querrá volver a pelear a tu lado" –dijo Free.

"Lo se...pero no la quiero para que pelee...sino para otra cosa...en la que estoy segura será más útil" –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un papel doblado, cuando lo desdobló pudo ver las escrituras ahí escritas y del otro lado un dibujo; pero faltaba un pedazo en la parte de atrás.

"Esa es la hoja?" –pregunto Free.

"Si...pero esta incompleta...tuve que arrancarla rápido y se quedo un pedazo aun en el libro...esos mocosos..." –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Y que harás?...el ritual no funcionar si no esta dibujado completamente el círculo y si no sabes todo el conjuro..."

"no importa...lo haré hasta donde pueda...y cuando llegue el momento lo terminare y comenzare el ritual... veamos Shinigami...como te sentirás cuando te arrebate tu inmortalidad...veremos que tan fuerte eres entonces" –dijo mirando hacia la Death city...

Continuara...

**Aclaraciones.-**

**(1): Kuroi Majutsu significa Magia Negra XD**

**(2): Santa María Goretti; bueno no sabia que ponerle a dicha Iglesia así que decidí ponerle el nombre de mi santa...y también que me llamo así en parte xD**

**^w^ holas!**

**...antes que nada... GOMENASAI! T-T m he perdido mucho tiempo...demasiado yo diria...**

**Night: ¬¬ tu y tus distracciones.**

**Ray: Distracciones?...solo esta el asunto del Jamón, el colegio, el nuevo anime de Nakamura Shungiku, y el proyecto de literatura...O_O...si es mucho...**

**Night: si no es el H...jamón, es el colegio, sino es tu nuevo anime shonnei ai, y sino es el guión de literatura...**

**Ray: n_nU...jejeje...bueno...prometo darle tiempo a mis fics! _...al igual que Usagi-san me daré plazos para publicar nuevos capítulos! Lo prometo!**

**Night: yo seré como Takano-san exigiéndote que presentes tus trabajos a tiempo ¬¬**

**Ray: -w- Usagi-san...Takano-san..Kyaaa! owo**

**Night: ya salio el lado Fangirl Fujoshi -.-U...bueno nos vemos!**

**Ray: Nos vemos! º¬º aww...**

**Ray D.**

**PS: jamón es el apodo del chico que degusta...no es que tenga una obsesión por comer jamón porsiacaso...esa puede ser mi hijita xD**


End file.
